The Crazy Girl
by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
Summary: When 19 year old Sara gets sent to the Regular Show universe, she meets Mordecai and Rigby, who get her a job at the park. Can she handle all the adventures that come from the universe, and still be able to find time to find a way to get home or at least even find out why she was sent there? First chapter re-written. OC Fic
1. Bad awakening

**Re-write of the first chapter. I didn't like my writing from back then, and I had a feeling the chapter chased Readers away because it was so god-awful. But I'm still glad most readers stuck to the story aside its bad first chapters.**

**And NO. This isn't a self insert.**

**I hope you enjoy the re-write!**

**Disclaimer: Regular Show belongs to J.G Quintel.**

...

Don't you ever get that feeling that something bigs about to happen?

Happens to me alot, I'm telling you. But then again, I'm paranoid. Very paranoid. I get scared of even the littlest things. I can't go in a room if I think there's something creepy (and alive) in there, I can't cook by myself, nor can I even _live _by myself.

But hey, I've been living alone for about a few months so far, and I'm still alive. True, most of my food that I cook gets burned, and I still can't wash my own clothes without having to look online just to make sure I did something right. And when I hear noises in the middle of the night? I refuse to sleep, cause I feel like there's someone or something in my house.

So, I suppose I don't have the best of luck being alone. I had always been told I needed to find a boyfriend to go live with, or at least let a friend of mine who's looking for a place to stay become a roomate. But, I've always liked being alone. I've never a favorite of being in groups.

And I suppose that's all my life was. Living alone in a one story house, being afraid of cooking, and going to remain forever alone for the rest of my life until the neighbors haven't seen me in weeks and barge inside my house to find my dead skeleton in bed or something.

What a sad ending.

And yet, my living alone all changed one night. How it happened? I didn't know. It's odd.

I was in my bedroom, lying in bed. My dark brunette hair was very damp, as I had just gotten out of the shower. I was wearing my baggy blue/green sleep shorts with a long blue sleep shirt. There was a TV in my bedroom that was hooked to a DVR, and it was facing my bed, so I could watch TV while lying down.

I was hooked onto a movie that was playing, that I had lost track of time. When I looked at the TV clock, it was around eleven o'clock.

"Shoot," I mumbled. I was going to be exhausted for work the next day. Not that my work isn't bad, and my boss wasn't a mean person, it just was horrible working while your exhausted. It was torture.

I got up from my bed to go make sure that the doors and windows were locked. I had already checked but I tended to be a forgetful person, so I wanted to make sure one last time before going to bed so I wouldn't have to worry all night.

After a few minutes checking the doors and the windows, I headed back to my room. I turned my light off before climbing into the bed. I let out a heavy loud sigh as my head plunged into my pillow.

"What a day," I grumbled. I felt something underneath me, so I sat up and felt under me. My hand came in contact with the TV remote. I scowled, pulling it out of my way. "Let's see what's on TV.." I pointed the remote to the TV and clicked guide.

Nothing good was on. No good movies (the movie I had been watching was already over and was on the end credits) and no good shows.

"Better turn to the recordings," I sighed, going to my TV recordings. My list of recorded episodes popped onto the screen. I scrolled down the list before going down to the folder of Regular Show episodes. A small smile appeared on my face.

I was a _major _fan of Regular Show. I loved it. I had the figurines, a few stuffed toys, DVD's, and a couple of t-shirts. I had been wanting a poster badly, but had no luck in finding one. I had been tight on money recently, so even if I did find one, I couldn't afford it.

A few episodes would entertain me until I was asleep in la-la land, so I clicked on the folder. After looking through the episodes, I settled on the episode 'Setting up the Chairs'. I hadn't seen that episode in a while.

Once the episode began to play, I pulled the covers and sheetsjm over me and laid down. My hair, which was still damp, made my back cold, so I grabbed it and pulled it over my shoulder so it was on my blanket. "Better," I smiled.

My eyes then began to droop a few minutes into the episode, right at the part where Mordecai and Rigby had found the 'Old School Heaven'. "Morons," I mumbled, rolling my eyes at their attempts to get away from work. But I had to admit: You've got to admire their wit.

I'm too afraid to slack off in front of my own boss. Like I said, my boss isn't mean. Yet, I still fear of getting her mad, and making her yell at me. I've never liked yelling. Especially once its directed at me.

Now if Benson were my boss..I'd probably be alittle afraid to work. He yelled. Alot.

And I don't think I could live with it. And yet, the idea of living in the universe of Regular Show..it was a bit interesting.

Of course it would be interesting.

It's always a fans dream to go to the place where their favorite cartoon was. I mean, if there was a Spongebob Squarepants fangirl, she'd probably wish to be a fish and live in Bikini Bottom. That was definately something I would not be fantasizing about. As much as I love Spongebob, I don't think I'd be able to stand his annoying laugh.

My eyes were soon growing heavier, the sound from the TV fading away. I had a feeling the episode was almost over and that I should put a new episode on so it wouldn't be on my recording list all night. And yet, I felt..weak. Really weak, actually. As though my energy had left me in just a few seconds.

_'Odd,' _I thought. "I'm not usually this tired.." I was now more tired than ever. More tired than how I usually am when I'm going to bed. It was as though I was sinking deeper into exhaustion.

Before I could think anymore, I was engulfed in darkness. I was now fully relaxed. But, I soon started to feel cold, starting at my feet to my head. It felt as though it was a blanket wrapping itself around me slowly.

I knew this was no dream. No dream could feel this real. A loud sound of what resembled wind blowing surrounded me.

I tried to open my eyes, only to find myself unsuccesful. It was as though they were glued shut. _'Why can't I see!?' _I thought, quickly panicking. I tried to struggle to get away from wherever I was, but I was bound by the invisible cold blanket. Shortly, from behind my eyelids, I could tell there was a bright light coming closer to me, as the blackness began to turn into a darkish red.

I continued to struggle, whimpering. _'What's happening!?' _The sound grew louder, until I feared it was going to blow out my eardrums. The sound also seemed to be going to get faster, as though someone had increased its speed. Oh how much I wished to see to know what was going on.

The noise suddenly stopped and I felt myself falling through the air now, my eyes still closed. I then landed softly on something that resembled ground. Before I could open my eyes, I found myself falling unconcious.

...

_"Dude, is she alive?"_

_"Yes, you idiot."_

_"Hey, not my fault that it looks like she's dead."_

Familiar voices filled my ears. _"What the heck?" _I thought, my eyelids twitching a bit.

"Wait dude. I think she's waking up."

"Good. I don't need a police investigation going on over here."

The sound of something colliding with something soft was heard, and a loud groan of pain followed. I finally slowly opened my eyes.

"Hey, miss?" a tall blur that was standing over me asked. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, do you need a hospital or anything?" asked a smaller blur that was also standing over me.

"Where...where am I?" I asked, my eyes getting used to the light. I still couldn't see good, but my vision was starting to clear.

"You're in the park," said the taller blur, which I could make out to be a blue and white figure now that my vision was getting better. "Are you ok?" he repeated his question.

I blinked a few times. My eyes widened in shock as my vision was now clear.

Standing in front of me was a bluejay and a raccoon. An all too familiar bluejay and Raccoon.

Mordecai and Rigby.

I quickly jumped up to my feet. "Wha-!?" I yelped. "But how-!?" I had a feeling my eyes were the size of dinner plates now. I was shaking nervously, and I began to look around.

The familiar park surroundings confirmed that I was indeed in the park, and more importantly, the Regular Show universe.

"This isn't happening!" I yelped again, grabbing my hair from my head, freaked out. But this just freaked me out more. This wasn't my normal hair.

I spotted the fountain near us, and I quickly ran to it. I looked into the water to look at my reflection. Instead of my normal human face, I only saw the face of a raccoon. _'This isn't happening, this isn't happening!' _I repeated in my thoughts. My heart was pounding. This was all too much.

I wanted to think more, but I soon began to feel myself losing conciousness. Before I knew it, I felt myself fall to the ground and black out.

**...**

**So, I hope this one was much better than the original first chapter. I doubt many people will read this one xD And I'll be getting to the other three chapters later.**


	2. Get to work!

Well, I managed to wake up later on today. I was still freaking out a bit, but I was ok. But sadly, I had a bump on my head.

I later examined myself. I had dark brown fur with a tan/brown underbelly, and my tail was a very hairy thing. I mean, not in a bad way, but It looked like a dogs actually.

I still had my brown eyes, thank god.

"You ok?" Mordecai asked me when I got up. "Yeah…yeah I'm fine" I said. Rigby went inside the house and got me an ice pack. "Thanks" I said, putting it on my head. My head is kinda sensitive around very cold things, so I put it on my head for about a second or two then got it off, then put it back on, then off, and I did that for a while.

"So, Sara! Do you need a job?" Mordecai asked.

A JOB? I was about the laziest person I knew. Well, I mean, I work at times, but mostly, I just like being a bum and eating corn chips.

"Well…not necessarily.." I said, "But I could use the money"

Yay! Money, money money! The green stuff that is wonderful, but not eatable…for some people.

Rigby snickered, "Good luck trying to get money out of Benson!" he said, "He only hogs the money…sometimes I wonder if he takes a money bath" Rigby and I bursted into giggles.

"Hey! YOU TWO!" shouted a voice. I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was.

It was the dragon boy.

Benson stormed over, "Hey! Get back to work!" he shouted at Mordecai and Rigby. "yeesh, Benson!" said Rigby, "Chill out! We're just talking to Sara.."

"Who?" How rude!

"SARA. The girl Pops saw sleeping out here!" Rigby snapped, glaring at Benson.

I smiled nervously, "S'up?" Benson looked at me, "Hey, look Ma'am. You can't sleep in the park WITHOUT a tent."

I was ready to shove a shovel in his yapper.

"I took a nap" I said quickly. Rigby nodded, "Yeah Benson! ANYONE can take a nap in the park!"

Mordecai nodded, "Yeah" Benson just looked at us, "Well, if it was just a nap, then its alright"

"Hey Benson! Can Sara get a job here? We could use the extra help!" Mordecai said. I swallowed, nervously. But I didn't know what the heck I was nervous about.

Benson thought, "Well, I don't know…we pretty much got all the help we need…" "But come ON!" Rigby shouted.

"Muscle-Butt and High Five Ghost don't do squat!" I said, backing Rigby up. Mordecai snickered, "Come on, Benson. Just give Sara a job."

Benson was still thinking. "And if you do, then we'll work HARDER and try not to slack off!" Rigby said.

"Deal" Benson instantly said. I couldn't blame him. Benson looked at me, "Come to the house at 2:30 and we'll discuss your new jobs. Meanwhile, help these two rake the leaves"

"LEAVES!" Mordecai said, "But it's the summer!" "Yeah! And get it done or-" Benson shouted.

"You're fired!" I laughed, "Is that your catch phrase or something?"

Mordecai and Rigby bursted into snickers. Benson growled and left. "Nice one, dude!" laughed Rigby. We high fived.

"Now, let's rake the leaves!" I said. "What? No!" said Rigby, "Let's go play Video Games!"

Mordecai punched Rigby, "Dude! You blew that, remember!" Rigby groaned, from both pain and embarrassment.

I snickered, "The faster you get it done, the faster you can get to playing games." I grinned.

Mordecai sighed, "Yeah. Let's go finish the work.."

Rigby snarled, "Fine!" We all walked toward the house to go rake.

And right before we started working, I could have sworn when Rigby looked at me, he was completely red.


	3. The Rest of the awkward day

**Heehee, hey guys! OMG best birthday EVER!**

**I got a Kindle! ^_^ Plus a good birthday video from Jules!**

**Alrighty, I'll try and make this chapter a bit longer than the last two!**

…

After that Benson moment, me and the boys went to go rake up the leaves. "Yeesh!" I said, "How the heck are there leaves in the beginning of summer!" "Heck if I know" Rigby said, boredly. Mordecai groaned, "Man, there are too many leaves!" After a while, my back got soar so I had to sit down and rub my back, "Uuugh this hurts!" I whined. (Just so you'd know, I am a MAJOR whiner…) "Yeah!" Rigby said, "Why can't Benson get off his lazy butt and do this himself?"

"Probably cause he's too old" I snickered. I sighed.

Things were going through my head. _How the heck did I get here? And why?_ I thought.

Maybe this was a dream….maybe this is just a cookoo dream. Of course, I had many cookoo dreams before, but this one was just ridiculous! Everything felt real. The Golf Cart, the rake, the leaves, and even the dang ground! When my back felt better, I stood up, picked up my rake, and began working.

After about an hour, we were done, and there were ten piles of leaves in the yard. I groaned. My back was killing me!

"Ugh, I hate raking leaves…" I said. "I know right?" Mordecai said. He sat down in front of a tree and leaned on it. Rigby had fallen asleep, standing up. I poked Rigby in the arm, "Rigs?" I said. Rigby kept on snoring. Mordecai sighed, "Lazy idiot…" I smirked, "Got a water hose?" I asked. Mordecai blinked, "What do you want a-?"

I motioned toward Rigby. Mordecai's eyes widened a bit before he snickered, "Around back" he said. I ran out back. I instantly found the water house in the garden. I snatched it up, and turned the water on. I prayed that the hose would reach the front, and sure enough, it did. I made sure to have the hose on full power.

I sneaked over to Rigby, and he was still asleep. I looked at Mordecai, who had his hand over his mouth, giggling furiously. I put my index finger on the house nozzle and shot it at Rigby.

Rigby screamed, and jumped awake, still screaming. I bursted into laughter, "You should have seen your face!" I laughed. Now let's just say, it was 3 pm, and at about 5, Rigby stopped chasing me with a big stick. I was still giggling about it when we all went inside. My stomach growled. The only thing I ate was a sandwich Mordecai gave me, but even THAT didn't fill me up.

I looked at the boys. They were looking at their stomachs, which were also growling. "Dang, I'm hungry!" Rigby growled, "Let's go get something.."

I was instantly thinking Milk Shakes. I am a MAJOR Milk shake girl. If someone gives me a milkshake, I suck that sugar down until its empty. My favorite flavor is Chocolate. I loved Vanilla before, but one time I drank a Vanilla shake, and I had this sick feeling in me. So I'm not fond of Vanilla shakes now. I get my shakes chocolate now.

"How about…milkshakes, burgers, and curly fries?" I asked. "Heck yeah!" Mordecai said, "I can go with some greasy food…this time Rigby, don't over do it"

"I'm not! I learned my lesson…" said Rigby. I completely remembered that. Pops told Rigby and Mordecai they could eat the food out of the snack bar. If only I was there!

I snickered, "You better!" Mordecai got his wallet and put it in his pocket, "come on, then" he said.

We left. Mordecai got into the driver seat. I jumped into the middle while Rigby got in the passenger. My stomach growled louder, "Oh god" I said, completely embarrassed. Mordecai snickered, "Calm down, we're going!" he said.

I smiled.

We were almost out of the park when somebody got in the way. "Hey you losers!" said a gruff voice, "WE need the cart! Get out of it!"

"No way, dude!" snapped Rigby, "WE'RE using it! WE'RE getting something to eat! And we're gonna starve if you don't get your fat body out of the way!"

I didn't have to guess who it was. I looked up, and sure enough, Muscle Man and High Five were standing in the way.

"So?" Muscle Man said, "We got important business to take care of!"

"Yeah? Like making yourself more stupid? Get yourself an Uncle Johns reader!" I snapped.

Everyone just stared at me. I felt myself go entirely red. I was very horrible with insults. Sometimes they just come busting out of my mouth, and I stop to think about them, but they just come out at times. "er….never mind" I said.

"Hey, who's this chick?" Muscle Man said. My eyes widened a bit. Yeesh, he's harsh in real life!

"This is Sara, Muscle Man" Mordecai said, "She's working with us now". I nodded. _Can we GO now, please? _ I thought.

"Did you just pay her to hang with you or something?" Muscle Man laughed, "You know who else is paid to hang out with someone? My mom!" Him and Five high fived.

"Oh brother!" I said, "Can your jokes get more crappy!"

Muscle man glared at me, "It's not like YOU can come up with jokes!"

"Its not like I get uglier each day. Now SCOOT! Or we'll run over you're A!" I shouted.

I stomped on the gas pedal. The cart shot out of the park and into the street. I let Mordecai back on the driver seat.

Rigby was screeching like a hyena, "OH MY GOD! DID YOU JUST SAY THAT?" he laughed.

I grinned, "Guess so!" Mordecai was just traumatized a bit, but I could see him snickering a bit. All our stomachs growled.

"Oh god" we said.

…

We finally got to the restaurant. Mordecai got our order, and we went and sat down at a booth. I sat down. Mordecai was about to sit next to me, but Rigby ran up and jumped into the seat.

Mordecai just rolled his eyes and sat across from us. "So…is the business we work at…a bit retarded?" I asked, not knowing what to say.

"Heck yeah!" Rigby said, "We gotta work every day, and we hardly ever get time to play video games!"

Mordecai rolled his eyes, "But, still. We get to live somewhere!" I smiled. I instantly thought of my home. I felt a bit homesick, but I still liked it here.

And if I did get the choice to go home, would I take it or leave it? I finally was just staring at the wall across from us.

"Sara?"

I blinked, "Huh? Oh sorry, I was in a daze"

Another thing about me, is that I get into a lot of dazes. I just stare at things. I just stare right through them, and just imagine things. I daydream, but I have a focus on one thing with my eyes.

A few minutes later, our food came. My eyes widened a bit. My. WORD! The milkshakes were HUMONGOUS!

They were like, in a big soda cup! The big plastic soda cups they give you with a lid. I happily took a drink of my shake. Best. Shake .Ever.

I carefully examined my cheeseburger. You see, I only like my cheeseburgers with cheese, meat, and bread. And that's all. A few people call it boring, but I call it delish.

Of course, some people get my order mixed up and put stuff on it by accident, so I scrape it off with a knife. But it keeps that little taste in it. Uck.

After seeing my burger was fine, I ate it. I suddenly saw Mordecai tense. "You ok, Mordo?" I asked.

I saw he was looking at the doors. I looked. There was Margaret! Huh. She's even prettier in person. I could understand how she could have a lot of boyfriends. Margaret looked this way, "Hey, Mordecai!" she smiled. She walked over to us. Mordecai smiled nervously, "Hey, Margaret.." he said.

Good lord, this boy needs girl help.

"Weird seeing you guys here!" Margaret smiled. She finally looked at me, "Hello!" she smiled, "New friend of yours, guys?" she asked.

"Yep!" Rigby grinned, "This is Sara. She was asleep in the park when we found her." I grinned sheepishly.

Margaret smiled, "Well, its nice to meet you!" I smiled, "You too."

Suddenly, someone else came over to us. Eileen.

"Hi guys" she smiled. She looked at Rigby, "Hi Rigby"

I saw Rigby moan, "Hey, Eileen" he said. I snickered. But then I noticed something wrong with me.

I instantly felt a bit….jealous. Don't ask me, I don't know WHY. But I just did. But I just shrugged it off.

"Well, I'll see you guys later" Margaret said, "I'm going to go get my order. See ya!" Her and Eileen left.

"Bye, Rigby!" said Eileen. Rigby just groaned again, ignoring her.

I whammed Rigby in the shoulder, "Dude!" I snapped. "OW!" Rigby shouted, "What the H?"

"That was mean!" I said, fighting back laughter, "You should've said bye, dude."

"So? I don't even LIKE her!" Rigby said. "Oh yeah?" I smirked, "who DO you like?"

Rigby froze. "Er….no one" He said.

"Yuh huh" I snickered, "Rigby, even if it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna find out WHO you like!"

Even if that means I'm gonna have to watch .EPISODE. But apparently, I've already done that.

I just grabbed my shake, and drank the rest of it.


	4. The Lawnmower and the kiss

_Haha, yes. I am a big wuss in real life. I hate loud popping noises, and fireworks popping XP_

…

The next day, Benson assigned Me, Mordecai, and Rigby to go cut the grass. As we went outside, I tried to imagine what the grass looked like in real life. Knowing from the show, the grass was _huge_. And sure enough, that piece of land was humongous. "Holy….crap…" I said. "Heck yeah.." Rigby said.

"Please tell me you have coffee" I said. "Definitely" Mordecai said, "But I don't think we'll need it now…besides, it's the day time." I nodded, "True.." We continued staring at the grass.

"Well! If we want to finish this, let's get started on this and we'll get done earlier and have more time to goof off!" I said. "Come on, let's just get this over with!" said Mordecai.

He walked to the garage, and pulled out the lawnmower. He turned it on, and got into the driver seat, "Come on! Let's get this done!" he said.

Rigby got in, but I was stiffened. The thing is I hate those kind of things… I mean, they're fun and all, but once when I was little, one of my cousins let me ride in a wagon that could attack to one of those things, and when he was driving it, I was in the back riding. But, when he stopped it, it made a loud pop noise, and ever since then, I've been afraid to be close to loud things. "Come ON!" said Rigby, "We gotta work!"

I swallowed nervously, "A-alright…." I muttered. I slowly got up onto the mower. I swallowed nervously, but I stayed on, "W-wi-will this thing…make a loud pop noise?" I asked. "No," said Mordecai, "besides, I don't even think the mower is that old.." I sighed and got into the mower, still nervous.

"Come on, It'll be a bit fun.." Mordecai said. Me and Rigby looked and stared at him with a look. "….right" Mordecai said. He pressed the gas, and the mower started going. I felt stiff, because I didn't know if it would still make a pop. "Calm DOWN!" said Rigby, "It's not like it's gonna kill you."

I nodded, but still felt stiff. Mordecai frowned, "Look, Sara. If you're worried about the Mower, just go tell Benson you're not fond of them… he'll probably understand."

We all just looked at each other. "Yuh huh" I said. Mordecai sighed, "Fine."

We continued mowing the lawn. I noticed the mower was making a couple of noises, and that kinda freaked me out a bit. I whimpered, but it couldn't be heard because of the mowers loud noise.

I nervously clawed the seat of the mower. When I get nervous, I tend to scratch the seat I'm sitting on, and it makes a weird sort of noise. Then sure enough, the mower made a loud _pop _when Mordecai turned it off to examine the grass we've just cut_._ I screamed loudly, and jumped right off the mower.

The mower immediantly stopped.

"SARA!"

Mordecai and Rigby ran straight to me. "Dude! What the H?" Mordecai said, looking worried.

"YOU SAID IT WOULDN'T POP!" I shouted, still screaming. Mordecai froze, "Well…I didn't _think _it would…"

"OH YOU THINK!" I shrieked.

"Dude, calm down!" Rigby said, "You can stay over here. We'll mow." Mordecai nodded. I just swallowed, "N-no…I'll get on…I gotta stop being a wuss.."

So, all three of us got back onto the mower. I got on the left end this time, and Rigby got to sit in the middle. Mordecai turned the mower on again, and started mowing. I felt myself tense up again. I swallowed, looking at the ground as we continued going. I felt my nails dig right into the seat, and realized I was super nervous.

I nearly had the urge to jump off again, but something made me stop. I sighed, but stayed on the seat. My heart continued racing. I wanted off, but I wanted to continue being on the mower. I don't know why, but it was fun, but scary at the same time.

Suddenly, I felt something odd. I looked down at my side, and realized that Rigby had put his arm around me comfortingly.

I felt myself go red, and felt myself get calm. I was tempted to put my head on his shoulder, but denied the idea. So, I calmed myself down, and sat through the whole ride.

And when Mordecai turned the mower off when we were finished, and the mower made a pop, I jumped a little, but didn't scream.

Finally, after Mordecai stopped the ride, I felt Rigby get his arm off me. I smiled a bit.

Mordecai's stomach rumbled a bit, "Wow, I'm hungry" he said. "Let's get some lunch" I said.

We went to the house and to the kitchen, where we got sandwiches. "So, now what do we do?" I asked, swallowing a piece of sandwich.

"I don't remember Benson saying anything else….so I guess we're free!" Mordecai smiled, his mouth full. "Don't do that" I said, "It's rude."

"What?"

"Talking with your mouth full!"

"Yeesh! Sorry.."

I rolled my eyes and ate my sandwich. Suddenly, Skips came in. "Hey Skips" said Mordecai and Rigby. Skips looked at me, even though my back was turned since I was still eating m sandwich, "Who's that?" he asked.

"This is Sara. She's a new worker here" Rigby said. I turned around, smiled and waved. Skips looked at me for a few seconds, before stiffing up. "What's wrong, Skips?" Mordecai frowned, confused.

"I have to go" Skips said. He walked out, immediately and nervously.

…

That night, I didn't go to bed. I didn't feel tired, but I wanted to go to bed, but instead, I sat on the stairs outside. I looked at the stars, suddenly feeling lonely.

Of course, the question of why I was there in the Regular Show universe was still unanswered, and it was giving me a headache. I didn't want to continue getting pain in my head, so I sighed and gazed at the stars some more.

I was about ready to go to bed, when I heard the front door close. I squeaked and jumped. I shot around to see…

"Rigby? What the H?" I said.

Rigby looked at me, "Er…sorry...made you jump?" "Yeah" I said. "Sorry," he said.

I nodded, "Its ok…" He walked over and sat by me. "Nice night" I said, still looking at the sky. "Yeah.." Rigby said, "Nice.." I frowned a bit. We stared at the sky for a minute before I said, "Hey….why do you think Skips froze when he saw me?"

Rigby shrugged, "I don't know. Skips is probably just tired or something." I nodded, but I was still a bit spooked. Of course, Skips was the legendary monster, so he'd ought to know something about me.

I felt my eyes starting to close, but I kept then open as best as I could. Rigby looked at me, "If you're tired, then go to bed."

"Nah.." I said, but I yawned a little. Rigby frowned, "You sure?" "Yeah.." I said.

Rigby just nodded. We were silent for a moment before Rigby said, "Look….Sara?"

"Yeah?"

"The lawnmower thing….me and Mordecai didn't know it was gonna pop-"

"It's fine" I said, "It just pops."

I sighed and finally felt my eyes starting to close. I closed them. I didn't know whether I fell asleep or not, but I felt someone tapping me on the shoulder, "Sara?"

I blinked, and woke up, I guess. I looked, and Rigby's face was staring at me. We were a bit close to each other that it made me blush.

I looked at Rigby, and noticed he had a look in his eye. _Oh good lord, are we gonna kiss?_ I thought.

I don't ever want to be in a relationship, but secretly, right now, I wish I was. With Rigby.

Sure he could be a jerk, but he was still sweet when it comes to certain things. I didn't really know what the heck to do.

Anyway, we just stared at each other for a while, before I saw Rigby lean in. I felt my heart pounding inside me furiously. I blinked for one second, and when I open my eyes, I see Rigby kissing me.

I felt myself stiffen up, my heart continuing to race so hard I was worried it would pop out of my chest. I even felt my tail fur stand on end in surprise. I was a bit scared for a while, but I put my hands on Rigby's shoulders. I felt him pull me closer, and I felt like I was in heaven.

I felt myself shake a bit, due to the cold wind, but Rigby held me closer that I felt his warmth. I felt so comfortable now, that I never wanted this to end.

A few seconds later, me and Rigby pulled back. We looked at eachother. I felt my face go red for a few seconds, "That was…."

"Nice?" Rigby said, smiling.

I smiled and nodded, feeling my eyes closing a bit. I sighed dreamily, and leaned on Rigby's shoulder, feeling much more tired than ever. He wrapped his arm around me, and right before I fell asleep, I felt him kiss my cheek and whisper, "Goodnight."

…

***face is all red***

**Ted: Good lord! I can't believe it!**

**Me; What?**

**Ted; That someone didn't say you weren't ugly!**

**ME: *Shoves Teds face in a toilet***


	5. Rigby's Body pt1

The next morning, I woke up in my bed. It took me a few seconds to remember what happened yesterday night. Me and Rigby kissed. I stiffened up at the memory. Not from horror, but surprise.

But I shook it off, and got up. I stretched, and went downstairs to eat Breakfast. Mordecai and Rigby were already eating cereal.

"Morning," Mordecai said. "Morning," I said. Rigby looked at me, then immediantly looked back down, going red. I shrugged, got a bowl, the cereal and milk, and a spoon. I finally sat down to eat a few seconds later.

After an hour, we were all called in front of Skips' house for a meeting. Benson had a clipboard, "Alright everyone. It's time we pick our jobs for the day. Now, who wants to go first?"

Rigby immediantly raised his hand, "I do! I do!" he shouted. Benson sighed, "YES, Rigby?"

"Me, Mordecai, and Sara wanna work at the snack bar!" Rigby grinned.

My eyes widened a bit. I knew where this was going. The episode Rigby's Body, where Rigby got separated from his body into an adorable blub of green!

Oh wow, I need help.

We got assigned the Snack Bar as Rigby wished. As we walked to the snackbar, my heart was racing. _Oh boy. I can't believe an episode is about to happen in front of me! _I thought. We finally got to the snack bar. I thought it was pretty cool looking. Even though I've seen a few snack bars, this one was cooler. "Alrighty! Let's work!" I smiled.

We entered the bar. Finally, we waited for people.

About an hour went by.

Mordecai groaned, "_This sucks."_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rigby said, shooting his head to look at Mordecai.

"it MEANS that the next time we get to pick our jobs for today, Sara or me get to pick!" Mordecai shot his arms open in anger, "WHY DID YOU PICK THE SNACK BAR? This is the worst job in the park, dude!"

"_I _think it's the most funnest job in the park," Rigby shot back.

"You don't mean that!" I snickered, "You just don't want to admit that you're wrong."

"WHY would I admit something that I'm not?" Rigby snapped at me.

"Dude. Seriously. This is more boring than trying to watch you read a children's book," Mordecai said.

"Is it more boring than your face?" Rigby said.

"I don't know," Mordecai said, narrowing his eyes. "Is it more boring than my _fist _in your face?"

I just stood there, watching, giggling.

"Is it more boring than my fist in your face? YOU TURD!" Rigby shouted.  
>"YOU'RE A TURD!"<p>

"NO, YOU'RE A TURD!"

Mordecai and Rigby lunged at each other, angrily trying to beat each other up. Suddenly… "Mordecai and Rigby! _Stop!" _said a British voice. We looked and saw Pops. He smiled, "We can ALL be turds!"

I felt my face go red and busted into snickers.

Mordecai and Rigby looked at eachother, before pulling back and dusting themselves off, "Oh, Hey Pops."

"So! How is it being the guardians of the snacks?" Pops smiled. "IT'S AWSOME!" Rigby smiled.

"Thiis place is lame!" I snarled. Rigby glared at me. Pops frowned, "But Sara, don't you enjoy eating all the free snacks?"

"_What?" _Mordecai said, looking at Pops. Pops smiled again, "When I work here, all the snacks are free!" He walked off, "Ta-ta!"

Me, Mordecai, and Rigby looked at eachother before we shot down and started stuffing donuts and cookies into our mouths. "I guess that means I was right about the snack-bar!" Rigby smiled.

"YEEEAUHHHH!" Me and Mordecai whooped. We continue eating.

I tell you, it was like a party. Snacks and chips were everywhere. We were eating like no tomorrow! I shoved two sugar cookies into my mouth and shoved Soda into my mouth. I swallowed with pain a bit due to the fact that the cookies were sort of sharp when you swallow them. I grabbed another Soda bottle and yanked the lid off, and drank as much as I could in one swallow. I could only swallow a bit due to the fact the soda burns my mouth.

After about 10 minutes…the whole place was trashed. And I mean really.

The three of us were lying against a counter. "Uuggh. I need to eat something healthy like a salad or something," Mordecai moaned. I nodded, "Yeah."

Rigby frowned at us, "What? Dudes, all these snacks are free!" He was about to throw up, but he swallowed it down, "If we keep eating, we'll feel better in no time."

_**RETARD!**_

"Uh! If we eat more, we'll feel better?" I snapped, "Dude, quit being a loser!"

"_Loser? _I don't know if I wanna listen to the guys who thought the snack bar was uncool. No. I'd rather listen to the guy that was right. ME," Rigby said. He grabbed another fried snack and shoved it into his mouth.

"UUUH!" me and Mordecai moaned. Rigby smiled smugly, "hmm! Hmm!" his stomach growled, causing him to moan.

…

Later that night, Mordecai got him a salad to help him feel better. I just got a carrot stick. Rigby, meanwhile, was just eating more junk food.

"Ahhhh," Mordecai said, a few minutes later. "I feel so much better."

"So do I!" Rigby said. He blended a few suger foods in the blender and drank it. His stomach growled. Rigby moaned louder.

"Dude, seriously!" I said, "Your body's gonna quit on you if you keep eating like that!"

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby shouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. She was just trying to help," Mordecai said, getting up and leaving. I followed him.

"Retard," I said. "I know. He'll learn," Mordecai said.

I smiled secretly. Oh he will.

…

The next morning I got the same time Mordecai did. We could hear Rigby calling our names from downstairs. Mordecai blinked, "I hope he didn't have a heart attack or anything."

"I'm sure he didn't,' I said.

We walked into the kitchen where Rigby was shouting. We looked into the trashcan, and sure enough, there was a green blob with eyes.

Mordecai flipped. "AW SICK!" he shouted, "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!"

I bursted into snickers, "Hey Rigby!"

Rigby looked at me, "Dude, how did you know?"

"Dude. I can see your eyes!" I snickered.

"Oh….true."

I grinned. "Dude, what the heck happened?" Mordecai shouted.

"I was right!" Rigby smiled, "My stomach doesn't even hurt anymore!"

"THAT'S CAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE A BODY ANYMORE!" I shouted. HOW could he stand being like this! "Dude, this is bad."

"Yeah! Bad like good!" Rigby said, "Now shovel some cheese curls into my trashhole!" "You mean your mouth?" I snickered. Rigby rolled his eyes. Mordecai sighed and picked up the trash can, "We'd better hope Skips nows how to fix this," he said.

"Hey, that kinda rhymed!" I smiled.

…

Skips looked at Rigby for a few seconds before he said, "What happened to his body?" "It ditched him," I snickered. "Well, it looks like its not that big of a deal. If he doesn't mind being a bodiless consciousness for the rest of his life," Skips finished.

"That's cool," Rigby said, shrugging. "I don't mind."

I would have slapped the crap out of that boy if he wasn't bodiless.

"Quit being a loser!" Mordecai snapped at Rigby. "Since when does being right make you a-" Rigby started saying, put I put a lid on top of the bucket.

Mordecai sighed, "Skips, what do we have to do? I don't' want him to stay like this!" "Me neither!" I said. "That's tougher," Skips said, "Once the body departs, you only have till sunset to get it back! Do you know where it is?"

"Heck no," I said.

"Then we have to find it, "Skips said, "Let's go!" he started toward the door. I was about to follow, "I'm coming too!" I grinned. Skips shot around to look at me, "No! You stay here and watch Rigby."

I frowned, "Aww man!" I had good wolf reflexes. Well not really, but I could tackle someone.

Mordecai nodded, "Just stay here and make sure Rigby doesn't leave." Him and Skips got into a golf cart and drove off.

I sighed and leaned against the wall. I just stared at the bucket for a while before I took the lid off, "Keep your mouth shut, or I will hurt you," I said. "Ooh I'm scared now," Rigby snapped.

I rolled my eyes, "Hopefully you get your body back! Cause if you don't get it back, then well….you can't eat anything."

Rigby just shrugged, "At least I won't be hungry!" "At least you won't be regular!" I snapped back at him.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT I WON'T BE!"

"DON'T YOU BE YELLING AT ME!"

"I CAN YELL AT WHOEVER I WANT!"

"NO YOU CAN'T!"

"YES I CAN!"

"OH SHUT UP!"

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP YOU-"

I slammed the lid down on the bucket.


	6. AUthor Note

Hey guys! I know alot of you are waiting patiently (at least SOME of you) for the next chapter. Well guys, I will NOT be writing the next chapter in a while or will it be uploaded. The thing is, I will be SUPER busy next week and tomorrow, so there will be no updates soon.

I hope you guys will understand!


	7. Rigby's Body pt2

**OH god. I haven't updated in a LONG time. Wait, for about two weeks :P**

**Sorry guys! My relatives came over, and we went camping. So, I have a good excuse of not updating.**

**Oh well. Please review! Oh and no flames! Any flames, I will delete or report.**

**...**

I was getting a splitted headache from mr. whiny in the trashcan. Rigby has NOT stopped complaining for me to let him out and feed him for over an hour. "Sorry, Rigby!" I said, reading a book I got from my room. "Can't let ya out. You know what Skips said."

"He said to watch me!" snapped Rigby from inside the trashcan. "Not let me starve!" "You ain't got no body," I said.

"So? I'll survive!" Rigby said. "But I won't if you won't give me some freaking snacks!"

"Nope," I said, reading my book.

"Get me some snacks!"

"What was that?"

"GET. ME. SOME. SNACKS!"

"I bet it was the wind..."

"WHAT THE H IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Rigby screamed.

"My life," I grinned. Rigby just facepalmed. I giggled. Rigby was so stupid, yet charming at the same time.

Rigby moaned, "PLEASE Just get a little snack! A tiny one! I won't beg for anything else!" I raised an eyebrow, feeling pity for him. "NOTHING at all?" I said.

"Yes! Yes! Nothing at all!" Rigby said, tears of hunger (Or feeling sorry for himself) filled his dark eyes. I groaned and put the book on the cabinet. I started toward the house. My mind was racing.

_What a wuss! He can't survive without food for about an hour. Well, neither can I, but...still! He's a grownup! And grownups can't just eat randomly- WAIT a second... _I suddenly remembered that Rigby made a small contraption out of a skate and his trashcan. I ran back to Skips'. Sure enough, Rigby was gone.

I growled, "DANG IT!" I immediantly left Skips' house, and looked around. "RIGBY!" I shouted angrily. No answer.

Of course he wouldn't answer.

"RIGBY! GET OVER HERE NOW!" I shouted, running toward a direction. Then I got an idea. If I could find Mordecia and Skips, Rigby would interrupt their capture of Rigby's body!

I immediantly began a search for Mordecai and Skips. I looked around as I ran. I saw no one yet. I did see the snackbar, so I knew I was close. I continued looking, and soon enough, I found them. I breathed in a couple of times to relax myself from running. I finally heard the squeaking of wheels from the skate, and a voice saying, "Hey guys!"

I then heard something running off. Then moans. "We told you to stay put!" said Skips' voice.

Mordecai then said, "Rigby! You scared it away!"

Then I heard Rigby's smart mouth remark, "Oh don't worry about that! Remember how I said I don't need it? Check it!" he showed Mordecai his skate contraption. "It's a trashcan AND a rollerblade!"

"I can't believe yoU!" Mordecai snapped. "Please! Just stay put!" I marched over to Rigby, "RIGBY!" I snapped. "You idiot! You tricked me!"

"I guess I did!" Rigby smirked. I was ready to slap the H out of this boy. Too bad he was a blob. It wouldn't work.

Rigby then said, "All this is making me hungry!" I growled, "Heck no! You are NOT getting any food until this is fixed!" Rigby just rolled away. I growled, "RIGBY!" I followed him. But to my suprise, he was able to get the skate to roll fast.

A few minutes later, Rigby rolled to the snack bar. I followed him, ready to tackle him. Rigby went to the side door and banged it open, "GIVE ME SOME SNACKS!" he shouted.

My eyes widened a bit, suddenly remembering High Five and MuscleMan were working in there today. "What are you?" High Five said, freaked out.

"Looks like a bucket of diarrhea!" MuscleMan said. I bursted into snickers. "It's me! Rigby!" Rigby declared.

"Oh man! That foot with wheels stole Rigby's voice!" MuscleMan said, terrified now.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"No! I didn't steal any-" Rigby stared. "You ain't stealing these voices! Come on, Five! Let's bail!" MuscleMan said.

I fell down, laughing my head off. "Wait!" Rigby said, as MuscleMan and High Five escaped through the window. "Come back!"

"No way, Bro!" said MuscleMan. "It's me! Rigby!" Rigby repeated, skating his skate through the door, but tripping over a rock.

I busted out laughing, "OH GOD!' Rigby glared at me, "Some help. All you did was laugh!"

"Cause it was funny!" I smiled. Rigby rolled his eyes, "Help me up." "Fine," I said, standing up.

I picked up the trashcan and lifted it up so the skate would stand. While I was doing so, I accidently smacked Rigby on the head. "Ow!" he snapped.

"Sorry!" I said. I froze, "Yo! Your warm and plushy!" I smiled. I patted his head and giggled, "It's like Jello!"

Rigby slapped my hand away, "Quit it!" "Why?" I said, smirking, happily knowing I found a way to annoy him. "You should be sold in a jar!"

Rigby muttered something angrily. I sighed, "I'll try and find Mordecai and Skips. You stay here," I said. I left Rigby by the snack stand and walked toward the woods.

"Mordecai? Skips?" I called softly, worried that if I shouted, the body would run off if Mordecai and Skips DID find it. This continued for a few more minutes, before I heard a reply.

"Sara?"

It was Mordecai. Mordecai came out from some bushes. I sighed, "There you are! Did y'all get the body yet?"

"Not yet. But Skips is close. I have to get Rigby. Time's almost out," Mordecai said. I nodded, understanding. If Rigby didn't get his body back by sunset, he would be a lifeless form forever. Of course, he could live in a doll. But I dought he would like that.

"Well, you're in luck!" I smiled, "Cause I know where Rigby is!" "Really?" Mordecai said. "Awsome! Let's go get him!" We walked toward the snack bar. As we did, I told Mordecai about what happened a while ago. "Yeah, I can understand that. Rigby complains way to easily," Mordecai agreed. I smirked, "He is such a whiny baby."

We got to the snack bar. "Rigby?" I said. No reply. Oh man.

"Rigby?" Mordecai called. MuscleMan and High Five suddenly appeared. But, MuscleMan had a bat, and High Five had a spiky fist on his hand. "Have you guys seen Rigby?" Mordecai asked.

"No! But have you seen a magic garbage can?" MuscleMan asked. "We need to beat the living -"

"Magic garbage can?" I said. "DOES IT GRANT WISHES?" THe boys just stared at me.

I blinked, "What?" Mordecai shook his head and said, "That was Rigby! Which way did he go-?" he was interrupted by a sudden yell. We turned around. A garbage truck was parked in front of the snack bar. A worker was putting something in the back of the truck, and put the container on the ground.

It was a garbagecan and a skate. Mordecai gasped, "RIGBY!" he shouted. The truck drove off.

Me and Mordecai ran after the truck. "YO! STOP THE TRUCK!" I shouted, trying to get to the window so the driver would see me.

"STOP THE TRUCK!" Mordecai shouted. No one heard us. We continued running, until I felt a pain in my side. "Crap!" I moaned. I hated this. Whenever I ran, my side would hurt. But I was always told to breath in through my nose and let it out with my mouth. I did that for about a minute, before my side ache started going away.

Mordecai managed to run to the drivers window and shouted, "DUDE! STOP THE TRUCK! YOU GOT SOMETHING OF OURS!"

"Yeah, trash," said the Garbageman.

What a sence of humor.

"We're serious!" I snapped. "You have something that shouldn't have been thrown away!" The garbageman sighed and rubbed his forehead, as he was really busy at the moment. "Alright, open the back," He said. Mordecai and I ran to the back.

Mordecai opened the door, and I knew that we'd find Rigby crying his eyes. And sure enough, we did. Rigby looked up in suprise, "Mordecai! Sara!"

He bursted. Oh my god, it was so adorable.

"Yu were right and I was wrong!" he wept. "I'm sorry for being such a loser!" Rigby looked at us in hope, "PLease help me get by body back?"

"OOOHHH!" I moaned, as I couldn't stand this. "You are so ADORABLE when your pitiful!" I couldn't help but pick him up. Suprisingly, even though he was bodiless, you could pick him up!

"No worries dude. I think we can get it back in time. But even if we mess up, You always got-" he picked up the trashcan skate that he picked up from the street corner, "-this!"

"OHHHHHHHHH!" we said.

"But seriously dude. I want my body back," Rigby said. I frowned, "But you'd look so adorable in a stuffed animal!" Rigby glared at me, "I'm not a toy!" he snapped.

"So?" I said. "Better than being green jello."

Mordecai picked up his walkie talkie, "Skips. We found Rigby!"

"I've found the body," Skips' voice came from the walkie talkie. "But you'd better hurry. We got a problem."

All three of us frowned. But, I was pretty much the only one who knew why.

...

We found Skips a while later, and we went to the source of the problem. Rigby's body was doing...weightlifting?

Ok, that was so not right. Knowing Rigby's body, it couldn't stand the fact it was exercising.

"Body, you're worthless!" said a dark voice. A pink blob that was similar to Rigby came out of the body and slapped it.

"Hey!" Rigby snapped as we came to the body and blob, "What are you doing to my body!"

"Oh, its you!" the blob smiled and went back into the body. The body finally had a consiounce and could finally movie. "What do you think? Pretty cool huh?"

"NO!" Rigby shouted, "You dressed me up like a loser!"

"Oh, you don't like weightlifting singlets? No wonder your body left you!" taunted the body. "Oh well, its not you anymore. It's me!"

I knew Rigby was gonna blow.

"GIVE ME MY BODY BACK!" Rigby glared.

"Finders keepers," the body crossed its arms.

"Skips!" Mordecai said, tired of this. Skips went up to the body.

"We tried it the nice way, now we do it the Skips way," Skips said. The body, seeing how musclish Skips was, froze for a few seconds before tearing off the exercise jumper at us and running off.

"So long suckers!" he shouted.

We followed him. Of course, he kept throwing things at us, so it was hard to keep following him.

The body pushed aside a biker that was in the road.

"He's too fast!" Skips said. Suddenly, a golf cart drove over. In it was Pops.

"Are you having a game of tag, turds?" he smiled.

"I really wish you wouldn't teach him those words," Skips said. "Pops slide over!" he said, as we jumped into the cart.

We chased the body all the way to a road that was fenced on the side due to a steep hill.

"I'll take it from here!" Rigby said, before jumping out of my arms. "RIgby!" Mordecai and I shouted. "_NO!"_

Too late. Rigby tackled the body and the two feell down the steep hill.

"It's too steep," Skips said. "We have to go around."

We went around the hill to get to the point where the body and Rigby were going to stop rolling. We got to the point and we found the two blobs quarriling angrily, before the pink blob threw Rigby at the cart, having him land on Skips' face, blocking his view.

I growled, "This sucks!" Skips couldn't see where he was going, and he accidently hit the body, which shot the pink blob out (which caused him to land on a slide and a kid slid on him).

"Dude!" Rigby said, after Skips got him off him. "We did it! I got my body back!" "Uhh..." Mordecai said, looking at the body, which had been badly ran over and bruised. "Are you sure you still want it?"

"I'm still sure I can get you a stuffed animal to live in," I smirked. "No way. I'm keeping this body," Rigby said, picking up the body. "I'll never treat you like that again," He muttered.

"Quick," Skips said. "Before the sun sets." We looked up and saw the sun about to set behind the trees. Rigby put the body on the ground, and finally a second later, he jumped into it.

Pops had tears in his eyes. "Glorious," He said.

A few seconds later, the white eyes of the body suddenly blinked and there were finally two black pupils and black lines around the eyes.

Rigby got his body back.

Mordecai and I leaned over him. "Dude, how do you feel?" Mordecai asked.

The answer was a loud scream of pain.

...

"Well, Mordecai. I guess you were right about the snack bar being lame," Rigby said the next day. We were in the snack bar again, but Rigby had a full body cast and was sitting in a wheelchair. "Especially that we're not into eating all the free snacks."

"Uh...about that," I said. "Those snacks weren't free at all..."

"What?" Rigby said, his eyes widening. "Turns out," Mordecai said, "Only Pops gets snacks for free.."

"POPS?" Rigby moaned.

"Yeah. And we're supposed to work here for the next six months just to pay for it all..." I said.

"Oohhhhhh..." Rigby moaned.

"TURDS!"

...

**OH...MY...GOD. It is freaking hot in this truck!**

**I'm out camping write now, but sadly, no internet so I would publish this chapter if there was. The thing is, I accidently broke the Laptop charger.**

**I accidently hit the laptop with my knee when I stood up, and the laptop (with the charger in it) fell down. The laptop was ok (cause if it wasn't, I wouldn't be writing this), but the charger was bent, so we have to buy a new one.**

**And guess what? I didn't get in trouble! My dad knew it was an accident, sure he was alittle ticked, but he wasn't mad mad enough to yell at me (cause like, his mom and my cousin are here xD). So we're gonna get a new one. But for now, I have to use the laptop in the car (cause the battery was REALLY low when I accidently made it fall, so without the charger, I have to use my DVD player connecter which also fits into the laptop. The connecter doesn't charge the laptop, but it keeps it where the battery is, so it won't die.**

**Alrighty, IT IS HOT IN HERE! DX STUPID TRUCK!**


	8. A bit of comfort

**Hello peeps! Before this chapter starts... OH MY GAMMIT! :O 19 REVIEWS? HOLY CHIZZ! :D**

**This is like...a record for me! =D THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! :D **

**Anyway...this chapter has some SaraxRigby in it. Its a fluffy wuffy x3 I'd also like to thank my friend Allisa for helping me with this chapter (since I suck at fluffs). So basically, she owns half this work ^^**

**Enough of my talk! READ THE CHAPTER! xD**

**...**

A few days after that awkward Rigby incident, we all came to a quiet, calm Friday. Benson of course, had us working our butts off, but we managed to slack off once in a while. Plus, we could stay up tonight and do something.

We then decided to watch a horror movie, of course, if Rigby didn't get creeped out. I told Rigby to cover his eyes at the scary parts, so they wouldn't get in his head. "Fine," Rigby said. "But I might keep sneaking peaks."

I rolled his eyes, "It's gonna be fine!" I said. "You pick the movie." After we finished our work for the day, we went to the Movie rental place. We entered. "Dang," I said to myself. "This place is sooo like blockbusters!"

We scanned the horror aisles. I spotted the Ring, but I already watched that. I didn't want to spoil it, cause I usually get the urge to tell someone about the movie plots. Rigby grabbed a video, "How bout this one?" he asked, holding up a movie titled "The Exorcist".

My eyes widened, "Cool!" I smiled. Mordecai looked it over, "I don't know dude..." he said. Rigby frowned, "Aw, why not?"

"DUde, I heard of this movie. It's like a freaking nightmare.." Mordecai said, handing me the dvd. I scanned it over. "Doesn't look THAT creepy..." I said.

"Come on man!" Rigby said. I nodded.

Mordecai sighed, "Fine...we'll get it." I grinned, "Sweet!"

We went to the cash register and checked out the movie (which was due in a week). After that, we headed back to the park. When we got there, it was about 6:00 pm. Rigby went to the kitchen to make popcorn and get some soda, while I plugged in the DVD player. I plugged the yellow and white cord into the TV, and plugged the machine plug into an outlet. Rigby came back a few minutes later with a big bowl of popcorn and a few cans of soda.

Mordecai took the dvd out of the case, "I seriously don't know guys...this might be too scary.." he narrowed his eyes at Rigby.

"And of course, you're gonna be keeping me up all night," he snapped. Rigby glared, "Calm down dude. I won't get that scared!" I frowned, "I might...a bit.." I said, as I was the youngest. Rigby rolled his eyes, "This movie's gonna be LAME!"

"Then why did you pick it?" I asked. "The cover looked weird," Rigby answered. I rolled my eyes, "Oh brother... Come on, let's just watch this movie."

The three of us got settled on the couch and turned the movie on.

Now of course, I'm just gonna give a bit of background: Never watch that movie at nighttime.

My eyes widened abit, and I covered my eyes at a few parts. I whimpered a couple of times as well. I turned around to look at Rigby.

Rigby, bless his soul, looked like his soul was being sucked out. I glanced at Mordecai. I was suprised to see he almost was reacting as Rigby. He just stared at the screen, his eyes widened a bit.

I felt the urge to scream, but I was too scared to. I curled myself up into a ball and hid my face behind one of the couches pillows.

Of course, I never did get to see what else happened, cause I hid my face behind that pillow for the rest of the movie.

...

When the movie finished, I peeked my head out from the pillow. The movie was back on the menu. I looked toward Mordecai and Rigby. Their eyes were staring at the screen in horror. "Uh...guys?" I asked. The didn't respond.

"GUYS!" I said.

They screamed and jumped. Mordecai shook his head, "What?"

"You guys were staring at the screen..." I said. "Oh," Rigby said, yawning.

"Dude, that movie was freaking..." Mordecai muttered. "What?" I said. "Spooky?"

"_Horrifying!" _Mordecai shuddered. I sighed, "Yeah... well...let's go to bed."

"Are you kidding?" Rigby said. "What if that DEMON thing comes and kills us?" "Rigby, it's a movie," I yawned. "Come on. Just try not to think of it." Rigby sighed, "Fine.."

We left our stuff on the table (everyone else was asleep and we could clean it up in the morning) and headed upstairs. I nervously swallowed, as the hallway was dark. Mordecai immediantly found the lightswitch and turned it on. A small hallway light was turned on. Mordecai yawned, "Ok..goodnight, Sara" he said. I nodded, "Yeah...goodnight guys.."

The boys went to their rooms while I went to mine. I curled up onto my bed (after I quickly fluffed my pillow) and covered the back of my head with my blanket, while my face faced the wall.

I closed my eyes, but I kept worrying the demon thing was gonna enter my room and I'd hear my door open.

But I shook my head, telling myself to stop being so stupid.

I kept quiet for a few minutes, trying to sleep. I had my eyes closed, as I daydreamed.

I finally opened my eyes a few seconds later.

I sighed, nervously. I could NOT sleep, no matter what. I remember when I was little, I would always sleep with my parents when I was scared of something. Well, I wasn't little anymore, and I wasn't home safe in my room.  
>Dang it, why did Rigby pick the movie? I'm gonna slap him. Yeah. That's what I was gonna do.<br>For picking out that stupid movie. I got up, but I froze. I nervously walked toward my door, looking around my pitch black room. I finally got the door opened and jumped out of my room. I walked nervously toward Mordecai and Rigby's room.

The hallway seemed so much longer than usual, and it was nearly pitch black. I would have turned on the lights, if not for the fear I'd end up waking someone up. I kept peering from side to side nervously, making sure nothing was trying to get me, but I realized that the one place I couldn't see was behind me. I quickly, but carefully, turned to make sure nothing was following me. I sighed with relief as I realized nothing was there and the creepy sounds must have been the house creaking. Finally, after my horrifying walk I reached the door to the guys room. I took in a deep breath of relief, then carefully opened the door. I was doing fine, until I was startled by an odd squeaking noise and ran in, slamming the door, only to realize that's what made the noise to begin with.

I tensed up, thinking I woke up the boys. I looked. Mordecai fidgeted in his sleep, but he didn't wake up, thank god. He was a heavy sleeper.  
>I looked toward Rigby. He was awakeasleep. Of course, the door slamming woke him up.  
>"You awake?" I whispered<p>

Rigby squirmed around in his blanket a little bit, making odd grunting noises.

"Come on, Rigby..." I whispered, slightly louder this time. Only he would pretend to still be asleep to avoid getting up and helping someone who's afraid.

He lifted his sheet, revealing his medium-brown fur. He sighed heavily, "What's wrong? I was trying to sleep." It was obvious that he did care why I was there by the tone of his voice, but I figured it was a pride thing that wouldn't just let him act like he cared about anyone besides himself.

I narrowed my eyes, "Don't be giving me that tone, boy. I WILL hurt you..." but I could tell he didn't care.  
>I finally sighed, my ears drooping a little in embarrasment. "I can't sleep...that movie of yours is freaking me out..."<p>

Rigby smirked, letting out a light chuckle. I almost wanted to yell at him for thinking it was funny, but if I did... well, then I know I'd be sleeping alone in my pitch black room.

"Hey, if you're really scared," his tone sounded sweet, maybe even sympathetic, "we can go... you know, hang out or something until you calm down." I felt his warm, fur-clad hand touch my shoulder carefully.

I felt myself smile a little, "That sounds cool. I didn't think you would actually get out of bed to try to help me." I laughed casually, stopping as another disgruntled moan came from Mordecai. I looked to see him turn a bit and continue sleeping, man that bird could sleep through anything.

"So, what do you want to do to relax?" I turned back to Rigby, who smiled as nicely as someone who was just woken up by a scared girl can.  
>I shrugged, "I guess a walk..."<br>Another creak was heard from the hallway. I yelped and clutched onto Rigby, shaking.  
>I figured for sure he'd call me out on this sudden bit of fear, but to my surprise he actual put his arm around me.<p>

He smiled at me in this weird, really cute way, "Calm down. It's probably just Pops going to the bathroom or something." He told me in a very hushed tone. It wasn't sarcastic or annoyed, I think that he really, truly did want to help me this time.

"Uh... Sorry about that..." I said awkwardly. Still, his arm stayed on me and we began walking towards the door. This was just too much to handle, I couldn't believe Rigby of all people was showing compassion for me.

The night was clear and quiet when we stepped outside the house. There were some lights on in town, but hardly any. I looked around the park. It looked a bit creepy at nighttime, but it was also peaceful looking.  
>"Park looks pretty," I smiled.<p>

Rigby nodded, "Yeah..." he said, clearly trying to gather his thought as he spoke. I just needed to know what he could have on his mind right now.

"Hey, what's distracting you?" I asked him softly, hoping I wouldn't hit a nerve or something.

He looked at me shyly... shy. Rigby seemed shy. This was so surreal. He was always so outgoing and obnoxious, yet right now he was so sweet and caring. I felt the look from his dark eyes intensifying on me, "You're pretty awesome." Rigby said, trying to sound normal, "I don't think I've ever really cared about someone, besides Mordecai, the way I care about you. You're special to me." He looked up at the sky. We both did, watching the few clouds passing through the moon light. The two of us watched the vast sky filled with sparkling stars for a little while.

He looked at me again, seemingly expecting me to say something, but I wasn't sure what to say. We waited another few silent minutes before I figured out what I could say to get a real conversation going.

I coughed lightly, "So...Rigby...after I came, you've been acting weird.."  
>Rigby raised a brow, looking at me odd. That's when I realized how the moonlight gleamed in his dark eyes, it looked so nice and sparkly.<p>

"I've been acting different? I- I mean, I know I've been nicer to you than I am most people... but have I rally been acing different to other people?"

"Well...yeah," I said. "You've been acting weird whenever you're near me, and you've been all nervous and that crap."  
>I looked at him, waiting for an answer.<p>

He looked away nervously, "You're... well, you make me feel funny... Like, dodn't want to do anything to embarrass myself around you... but no matter how hard I try not to, I end up doing it anyway..."

I smirked, "Like the time you were crying like a baby in the Garbage truck?"  
>Looking back at him, I think I saw his checks change a little in color under all that fur... did he just blush?<p>

His deep gaze fell to the ground, "Yeah... I was just in a really difficult position." Slowly he looked back to me, "I didn't think we'd be able to stay close if I were just a weird green blob forever."

I sighed, "Yeah...but you'd be so cute in a stuffed animals body..."

Rigby laughed again, "At least I'm still cute and fuzzy, right?" His arm around me tightened a little, "although I'm not sure about cuddly, that's your decision." He teased.  
>I smirked, "You're a raccoon, and they're always furry."<p>

"Yeah, I know. It's just another reason to love raccoons. Fur is nice and soft, and I love to just pat it-" I felt his hand that was gently going down my back, mixing out furs, stop moving, "I-I mean, it could be anyone's fur. But you know... some of us animals have better fur than others..." He started to stumble around his words and I couldn't help but giggle a little.

I smiled a little as I giggled, but then another question came to thought.  
>"I wonder why Skips was so nervous around me when I first met him..."<p>

Rigby shrugged, "I noticed that, too. I thought it was just me... Do you think maybe we should ask him sometime." I noticed him fidget around a little, "did you ever meet him before, like in the past or something?"

I swallowed nervously. I forgot how exactly I was supposed to tell Mordecai and Rigby that I was actually human.  
>I couldn't lie, as I had a guilty consiounce, but I also couldn't tell the truth.<br>"Well..." I said nervously. Rigby looked at me.

I think Rigby noticed my nervousness, because the next thing he said was, "If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to... It's just that you never talk about life before we knew each other. It seemed odd..."

I sighed, "Well...I'm shy, and I don't talk alot..." Rigby nodded. I yawned, feeling my eye lids growing heavy.

"You're starting to get tired, huh?" Rigby smiled empathetically at me as he also let out a yawn, "come on. You and I can crash on the couch or something so you don't have to sleep alone."

I smiled, realizing that Rigby was still being kind to me.  
>"Thanks, Rigby," I yawned.<p>

He and I made our way back to the house, once we got in he led me to the nice couch.

"Stay here," he told me quietly, "I'll run upstairs to grab a blanket and some pillows."

Despite the fact that I'd rather have not been alone, I agreed to let him go. A few minutes later he came back down the stairs, struggling to carry the load of sheets and pillows without falling. He placed the pillows at each end of the couch, then came around and sat down next to me with the blanket.

I smiled, "Dang, you could have just got a blanket.."

"Just wanted to make sure it was perfectly comfy, I do have high sleeping standards after all." He tried to sound cool as the words came out, but all I did was laugh.

"You sleep on a trampoline and will randomly sleep in the grass if you're tired enough." I called his bluff.

His face fell from a prideful grin to a straight, slightly annoyed frown, "Stop talking! Just enjoy the nice pillows." he tossed one at me, it hit, but not with much force, and we both started laughing.

I smirked and threw a couch pillow at him.

Rigby laughed but didn't return fire, "alright time to settle down, because I'm really tired. You want the TV on or anything?" he asked me, pointing towards the television set in front of us.

"Sure...but please don't put that movie back on," I said.

Rigby chuckled, "I won't." He grabbed the remote, it turned on to some odd romantic comedy, "This okay?"

I smiled, "I guess. If you want to watch it."

"Cool," he agreed, letting out another yawn.

I smiled and laid my head against my pillow.

Rigby was stroking down my fur gently, I looked to see him smiling down at me.

"Goodnight, Sara." he said in a hushed voice.

I smiled, feeling myself blush. "Night.."

I felt Rigby moving around to get into the right position, and just like that he was fast asleep.

I fluffed my pillow a bit, and planted my head onto it. Before I knew it, I was in a calm, peaceful sleep.

...

**Shquee! I finally posted it! xD Anyway, thanks again to my friend Allisa (OxxManiaCxxO on here) for helping me write this!**

**Yeah...The Exorcist...my parents won't let me watch it. Of course, my mom watched it first when she was married to my sister and brothers dad, and she said that movie freaked the living H out of her... and my dad said he got nightmares from it...so yeah. I never watched it, but from reading reviews of it, I know its a nightmare.**

**Anyway...peace out peeps!**


	9. Stupid Coffee

**Hello peeps! Now I kind of got some bad news. I won't update this story for a while for a couple of days. I posted a new fanfic for HP, and its gonna take a bit of time to finish. Oh well, but I'll TRY and finish this!**

**I own nothing. I only own Sara. AND! I do NOT own Mel, she is Destiny Shadows OC. Since she begged for me to put her in xDDDD**

**...**

The next day was basically the worst day I ever had. Well for one, Mordecai took a picture of me and Rigby asleep on the couch, and we had to chase him down.

2. We chased him up a tree, and I got stuck in the tree, since I can't get down from trees.

3. I got an upset stomach.

Why? Well, we were in the kitchen, eating breakfast. We were eating cereal, and I asked if there was any coffee.

"Yeah, Pops has a coffee machine," Mordecai said, pointing to it. I looked. It looked like one I had at home. I nodded, "Where are the cups?"

"Top Cabinet in the left," Mordecai said, putting a spoonful of cereal in his mouth. I nodded and picked out a small roundish cup. I went to the coffee maker, poured some coffee in, and then went and got the milk. I poured a bit of milk in there to cool the coffee down, and finally poured some sugar in the coffee.

I brought the cup to my lips and drank down the coffee. But the problem was, I was drinking it too fast. I finally took a breath, and put the now empty coffee cup down on the cabinet. I washed my hands and finally went and got me a bowl of cereal.

"Kind of fast to drink Coffee, don't you think?" Rigby asked. "I guess..." I said, putting a spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

Of course, I should've drank the coffee slowly, because later that day, when Benson was about to give our jobs for the day, my stomach started hurting.

I groaned, "My stomach hurts!" "You might have a stomach ache.." Mordecai said. "Try drinking some water.."

I did, but it didn't help. We finally sat down on the front steps outside waiting for our jobs.

Benson was checking his clipboard, "Ok...Skips, you clean out the gutters... MuscleMan and High-Five Ghost, you two have to work in the snackbar."

Before he got to us, my stomach growled and started hurting. I groaned, "My stomach hurts..." I muttered to Rigby. Rigby frowned, "I don't know if Benson would let you skip work for that..." I groaned, "He's gotta! It really hurts..."

Rigby sighed, "Fine...but I'm not doing your work for you!" I sighed, "Fine..." Rigby raised his hand, "Yo Benson!"

Benson looked up boredly, "Yes, Rigby?"

"Dude, Sara's stomach hurts. She doesn't wanna work," Rigby said.

I punched Rigby in the arm. I DID wanna work, but I just didn't feel good right now to do it. Benson blinked, "Why is her stomach hurting?"

"I drank too much coffee..." I said, feeling my stomach growl again. Benson frowned, "Can you work it off?"

"I guess so.." I said. "Alright," Benson said. "If your stomach keeps hurting while you work, then go inside and lay down. And Rigby, you have to take care of her."

"WHAT?" Rigby frowned. "Why do I have to take care of her?"

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" Benson snapped back. Rigby growled, but agreed.

We got stuck having to go and rake the leaves. AGAIN. I sighed, 'Yeesh! These leaves fall down all day!"

"I know," Mordecai said. "And its killing my back."

I sighed, "Well, we gotta get this done..." I felt my stomach growl again, but I ignored it. I suddenly felt the urge to puke. I swallowed, hoping I wouldn't puke. Mordecai could sence something was wrong with me. "You ok, dude?" he asked. I nodded, "Yeah...I'm fine..." Well, that didn't really last long, because I felt my legs shoot toward the house. I felt something come up in my throat, and thank god, I managed to get to a bathroom.

I was washing my hands a few minutes later, when I heard voices downstairs. I opened the door a crack and realized it was Mordecai, Rigby, and Benson talking.

"Dude, she just ran off in the house..."

"I think she threw up or something..."

I heard Benson sigh. "Alright, well then she's got to take the day off. Rigby, you take care of her while Mordecai rakes the leaves."

"Aw man," Mordecai groaned. "What if _I _get sick?" Rigby said. "She's gonna get me sick!" "I don't care. She's going to need someone to make sure she doesn't get worse," Benson said to him. Rigby growled.

I finally suddenly heard a female voice.

"Well, if Rigby gets sick and starts whining, then he's on his own." I blinked. The voice didn't sound familiar to me. I went downstairs. I was familiar with Benson, Rigby and Mordecai, but not the other person in the room. She was a Blue-jay that looked about 22 years old, and she was wearing black clothes.

"Um...hi?" I said. Everyone jumped at my sudden entrance. Benson looked at me, "Sara, did you throw up?"

"Yeah..." I said, nervously. I really hated telling people that I threw up.

Benson sighed heavily, "Then you aren't working the rest of the day. You're not healthy enough." 

Rigby sighed, "Well, if I got to take care of her, Mel's helping me!"

Mel's eyes widened, "WHAT? WHY ME!"

"Cause you're not working today!" Rigby snapped

"But..." Mel sighed in defeat. It seemed like she just couldn't come up with an excuse why she shouldn't have to help.

Rigby smirked, "see, you can't even think of an excuse. That means you have to help!"\

Benson went back outside while Mel and Rigby argued.

"What if I DON'T wanna help?" Mel snapped.

"Then I gotta DRAG you with me so you can help!" Rigby snapped.

"QUIET you savages!" I snapped. "You're hurting my head." 

Rigby sighed, "Look, if you aren't going to help her to help me out, then help her out of kindness." It was odd to see him use a responsible, reasonable excuse. 

Mel sighed, "Fine," She crossed her arms.

I blinked, "So...Mel, is it?" 

Mel looked at me, "Yeah... and I'm guessing you're Sara." 

"Yup..." I said.

My stomach growled again. 

Rigby looked at me in worry, "are you about to upchuck all over the place? Go to the bathroom or something!"

"I'm not gonna upchuck you fool!" I snapped.

"You'd better not. I'm not cleaning up that mess!" He said in disgust.

Now let's just say, Rigby got kicked somewhere that basically no boy should be kicked.

A few minutes later, I went to the bathroom to get an aspiron.

Mel followed me, when I closed the medicine cabinet I saw her reflection in the mirror on the door.

"Uh, hi," I said is surprise. It wasn't exactly normal for people to follow me to the bathroom.

"Hey, you feeling any better?" She asked, half interested. I think she was more bored than worried.

"Not really..." I said.

"Oh," she said. I could sence dissapointment in her tone.

I snickered, "Is Rigby still mad?"

She smiled, "yeah kind of... but I think deep down he's happy to help." She chuckled, "Besides, think about it, would he rather be in here helping, or out raking the leaves alone like Mordecai?"

I could have sworn I saw her go red when she said Mordecai's name.

I smirked, "I think you like Mordecai." 

Mel glared away, "and why do you say that?"

That was it, she definitely likes him, the way she was acting, "Your face went red. And you're all defensive since I pointed out you like him!" 

Mel just rolled her eyes.

I smirked. I suddenly felt a lump in my throat. "Er...mind stepping out of here?" I asked. 

"Don't have to ask me twice," Mel said, leaving the room in a flash. 

After that small dilema, I finally just went to my room to lie down 

At some point I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I was waking up to footsteps. I opened my eyes to see Rigby and Mel in my room.

"Hey, sorry for waking you," Mel spoke really softly.

Rigby came closer to me, "just wanted to make sure you didn't drown in your own vomit of anything."

Mel elbowed him. "we wanted to see how you're doing," she told me. 

I blinked, "I'm just gonna...you know...try not to be digusted by that comment...but I'm doing fine.." I said.

"You sure?" Mel asked.

I nodded. 

"Cool," Mel smiled, "so that means you're feeling better?"

Rigby backed away, "yeah. I shouldn't come this close to you if you're still sick. I don't want to catch the plague."

I rolled my eyes, "it's just a bug, not the plague you idiot."

Rigby shrugged, "Still..."

I facecpalmed.

Mel rolled her eyes, but still smiled, "So you want to sleep?"

"I guess," I said, feeling my eye lids grow heavy. 

"Alright, then. You do that. If you need us or anything wake up and scream." Rigby snickered, "sleep well, sicky."

I growled, and tried to whack Rigby on the head.

He moved away quickly, chuckling at my attempts, "calm down. I'm just joking around."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah..." but I smiled. 

He smiled back, "alright, now you really should try to rest, sleep is the best medicine."

I grinned, "It's always YOUR medicine. You sleep all day."

"And that's why I'm always healthy. So take that!" He smiled victoriously at his own comeback.

I snickered and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

Mel smirked, watching us, "hey, Rigby, come on now. Let a girl rest." She got him out of the room. Once he was out of sight her attention was turned to me, "So, you're pretty friendly with him, huh?"

"Yeah..." I said. "Aside the fact he's annoying..."

Mel came over and sat next to me, "haha, well has anything happened between you two yet? Something romantic?"

I blinked, "What! No!"

"Really? hmmm... you just seemed to have a pretty strong connection." She said nonchalantly. 

I just narrowed my eyes, "Nothing is going on." 

Mel let out an extended breath of air, "whatever you say." She got up, "I'm going to go chill with Rigby for a while so you can get some sleep, kay?" 

"Alright," I said. Mel left the room and closed the door after her. I sighed, fluffed my pillow up, and laid my head down. 

Before I want to sleep I was thinking about what Mel had said about me and Rigby seeming close. Did we really come off like we were that kind of friendly? 

Of course, I've always thought of myself living alone for the rest of my life. I was never into relationships, even as a kid. 

But then it hit me, was it possible that I just wasn't interested because no one had ever really showed me what it was to care about someone like that? I mean, I had seen it on TV and all, but it just didn't seem like it was really all that important to be in a relationship. I had always been happy with things the way they were. 

I then noticed that I had been also happy when I was alone with myself, seeing that nobody would bother me, and I could have peace and quiet.

But now, it just felt weird.

For now, I decided maybe I should stop thinking about it and rest.

I closed my eyes, and finally felt myself go to sleep.

...

Ok. Now it's personal. Remind me NEVER to go to sleep in the middle of the day when Rigby's around. Because when I woke up, I felt a bit better, but I knew something wasn't right. So I went to the bathroom. And there was _**MARKER **_**ALL OVER MY FACE! **

"_**RIIGBBYYY!" **_ I shouted furiously. I grabbed a bat from the closet, and ran around to look for Rigby. I finally spotted him in the living Room playing Video Games with Mordecai.

Mordecai looked at me, and busted out laughing, "dude! What's on your face?" I glared at Rigby, and held up my bat. "YOU'RE DEAD!" I snarled.

Rigby jumped up and ran off into the kitchen. I chased after him angrily.

Now, Rigby has two bruises on him. And after that, I felt better.

"Thanks Rigby! You did help me get better!" I grinned. Rigby, who had been hit in the head with my bat, was speaking in a dizzy tone.

"Eh..you're welcome..." he said. I grinned, happily.

...

**Guys, I am SO SO SOOOO sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time. I was busy the past few weeks XP**

**And get this. School is starting in 8 days, so it'll be a bit hard for me to update. Especially since I'm a Freshman now...**


	10. In need of ideas!

**Guys, I am REALLY braindead on this next chapter, so I need y'alls help.**

**If you got any good ideas I could do for the next chapter, please leave a review with your idea! The person who sends in the best idea evah wins a CYBAH COOKIE! :DDD Then again, you can just buy cookies o3o oh well XD**

**PLEASE send in ideas!**

**P.S FWAAA! 41 reviews? O.O You people love me! XD**


	11. Bad Barbeque Day

**Hey guys ;DDD **

**I was looking through the ideas, and alot of you guys like to see some romance between Sara and Rigby..and I finally picked an idea, and I really like it ;DD I might be alittle bit on the MordecaixSara side XD I swear, I think I'm crushing on Mordecai...**

**Congrats to emmydisney17!**

**...**

I finally was over my coffee nausia a few days later. But what happened on a certain day, I still wish I was in my nausia mode.

Why?

Well, let's just say it involves Rigby being jealous...and throwing a complete fit.

We were working on the leaves (Again...stupid October). Rigby raked his leaves into a pile, threw his rake down, and jumped into the leaves. He grumbled, "Man, this is boring! This was fun when I was little, but it's just gone plain boring now."

"Rigby," I said, looking at him. "You know slugs are possibly in there...as well as roaches and bugs." Rigby screamed and jumped out of his pile, and began whacking the pile with his rake. "DIE BUGS! DIIIEEE!"

"DUDE! I was kidding!" I laughed. Rigby glared, "That's not funny!"

"It was to me."

Rigby mumbled something before he got his rake and put the leaves back into a pile, but kept his distance from it. I smirked, "Aww. Is Wigby afwaid of da big meany leaf pile?"

"Shut it!" Rigby glared. "At least I'm not afraid of a stupid movie of a possessed girl!"

I crossed my eyes. "Dude, that's totally a lie!" Mordecai glared at him. "You nearly wet yourself in the middle of it!" Rigby mocked him, but got whacked with the rake.

I smirked, and finally finished raking the leaves. "God, my back hurts," I whined. I pushed my back with my fist and heard it pop. "Benson treats us like rats."

"Cause Benson is a rat," Rigby said. "he just wants to show how painful it is." We all busted out laughing.

_"What was that?"_

We immediantly shut our traps and shot around to see Benson standing behind us, looking fumed at that comment.

I blinked, "Oh! Benson! How are you today? We are fine. We just finished raking the leaves."

_**"RIGBY! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT ME?"**_

Benson sounded dangerous.

"Nothing!" Rigby said, looking nervous. "I heard you say something about me!" Benson glared. "He didn't say anything!" Mordecai said, smiling nervously.

"TELL ME WHAT YOU SAID, OR YOUR _**FIRED!" **_Benson roared. I swear I saw fire come out of his mouth. I didn't know Gumball machines had fireballs in them.

"Fine!" Rigby groaned, irritated. "I said you were-"

"The best boss evah!" I smiled, trying to help Rigby.

Benson blinked, "But that's not really what I heard.." "Well, Benson," I said. "You need to get your hearing checked! Cause at this point, you're gonna go deaf if you don't do something."

"Huh," Benson blinked, rubbing his head. "I guess I _do _need to get my hearing checked..well, anyway. I need you guys to go get the grill. We're having our barbeque today."

I blinked, "Barbeque?" This sounded familiar.

"Aw man!" Rigby smiled. "I want hot dogs!"

"HOT DOGS!" I screamed loudly, my tail wagging. "Ok!" Benson smiled. "Just go get the grill, and I'll get the hot dogs."

Me, Rigby and Mordecai ran to the garage and dragged out the grill. "Whoo! This is gonna be awsome!" Rigby smiled.

"Yeah..especially since I didn't eat anything today," Mordecai said, narrowing his eyes at Rigby, who smiled nervously. I smirked, remembering that Rigby stole Mordecai's bowl of cereal, and before Mordecai could get another bowl, we had to go to work.

"Sorry," Rigby said. "I'll get the hot dogs from Benson." Me and Mordecai nodded, "Alright."

Rigby ran inside. We watched him leave. "So.." I said, feeling awkard suddenly. "So..." Mordecai said, looking around.

"How the heck do we turn this on?" I asked, looking at the grill. "I'll turn it on when Rigby gets back," Mordecai said. I nodded.

I scanned the ground and spotted a tennis ball. I grabbed it and threw it at Mordecai. "Think fast!" I shouted. He shot around, spotted the tennis ball headed his way, and caught it. "I got it!" he said, tossing it back.

We threw the ball for a while. The ball went over my head when Mordecai threw it, and I turned around to get it, but I ended up tripping. "OW!" I shouted, my ankle starting to hurt.

Mordecai ran over, "Dude! You ok?" "Yeah," I growled, looking at my ankle. "I twisted my ankle though..the pain will go away though." Mordecai got my hand and helped me up. I turned my head to look for the tennis ball. But when I turned my head to look at Mordecai, our lips made contact.

My eyes shot wide open. His eyes did the same. We froze a bit, feeling shocked and surprised.

_**"WHAT THE CRAP!" **_

Mordecai and I screamed loudly, and fell down. I shot my head at the direction of the yell, and there stood Rigby, holding onto the hot dogs, a look of shock on his face.

"RIGBY!" I glared. "You almost gave us a heartattack!" Mordecai glared at him.

"You...you...you two...you two were...were...were..." Rigby sputtered, his eye twitching. "Now calm down," I said. "And let me explain.

_**"YOU TWO WERE KISSING!" **_he barked, glaring at us. Now if looks could kill, me and the blue jay would be corpes'.

"We were not!" I said, but would the raccoon listen? NO. He continued throwing a fit. Rigby continued yelling at us for about a minute, before he kicked the grill.

"Dude, just calm down," I said, trying to calm everyones nerves. "We most certainly weren't kissing, and I swear, I would NEVER kiss him!"

"Oh yeah! Then why were you kissing him!" Rigby snapped. "_**I WASN'T KISSING HIM!" **_I screamed.

"YOUR LIPS WERE ON HIS!"

"WOULD YOU QUIT SHOUTING?"

"NO! I WANNA KNOW WHY YOU WERE KISSING HIM! I BET YOU LIKE HIM NOW!"

"I DO NOT!"

I was not going to listen to this crap anymore. "You know what? I'm not gonna be accused of something I didn't do," I snarled, turning my back on him.

"Now, let's all just calm down," Mordecai said. "There's a reasonable explanation for all this..."

"YOU SHUT IT!" Rigby shouted at him, his tail puffing up in anger.

"Rigby! Quit being a jerk!" Mordecai glared. "YOU quit being a jerk!" Rigby snapped back.

"You!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"NO, YOU!"

"NO! _**YOU!" **_

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" I roared. Rigby growled, "Fine." Mordecai just crossed his arms. I sighed.

"Anyway...Benson said we can grill the hotdogs," Rigby said, holding up the hot-dogs. My eyes widened.

Oh great, another episode...one that will nearly have us dead.

"Um...are you SURE?" I asked. "Yeah! Benson said we could!" Rigby nodded.

Mordecai opened the hot dog package, and poured them onto the grill. He looked in the grill, "Uh, I don't know how to light this."

"I thought you said you knew how to light this!" I blinked.

"See? One reason why you shouldn't have Mordo as a boyfriend. He lies to get attention," Rigby grumbled. I glared, "Zip it."

"Anyway, I think you have to pour some of this in it," Rigby said, getting some gasoline. He started pouring some into the grill.

"O.K, dude!" I blinked. "That's enough! Or we're gonna have gasoline tasting hot dogs." Rigby continued pouring the gasoline, when suddenly, the grill caught fire.

I screamed, _**"FIRE! SOMEONE GET THE WATER!" **_

"I got it!" Rigby shouted, grabbing the picnic tables blanket, and throwing it over the fire. The fire ate the blanket and grew furiously.

Mordecai screamed and got the grill, and pushed it toward the lake. Me and Rigby followed him. Mordecai threw the grill over the bridge, and it landed in the water. The hot dogs popped out of the water and went down the stream.

"Aww man..." Rigby said. "Maybe that's why Benson told me NOT to grill them."

"_WHAT?" _Mordecai barked.

...

"I said I was sorry!" Rigby frowned as we walked back to the house. "Come on guys!"

I glared, my fur soaking wet. One, I had to go underwater to get the grill, which got stuck in the mud on the bottom of the lake. Two, there was moss all over that lake, and trust me, I'm a big sissy when it comes to stuff like that.

I even nearly shoved some down in Rigby's throat.

"No! No more come on guys," Mordecai glared at him. "Benson's totally gonna blame me, and it's all your fault! I'm sick of you always getting me into trouble."

"I just wanted some time with my bro!" Rigby said. "Chillin' and grillin'!"

Mordecai narrowed his eyes, and lifted up his arms. Oh great.

Rigby's eyes widened, "No. No don't."

"It's too late." Mordecai started to cross his arms.

"Come on dude, don't."

"It's already in motion."

"Well, put it out of motion!"

Mordecai crossed his arms...and he said something that I refuse to type.

My eyes widened, hearing him say that. Now, I was not a swearer or a cusser. Now I may have cussed sometimes in the past, but it was by incident, and I was ashamed of myself because of it.

"Dude, look at me!" Rigby snapped at Mordecai, who looked away and kept his arms crossed. "Oh sure, you wanna kiss a girl I like, and now you're ignoring me?" Rigby glared.

I facepalmed, "FOR THE LAST TIME-!"

"Don't bother, Sara," Mordecai said. "He's not gonna let this drop."

I sighed, "Fine."

Rigby growled, "Look, if I get some more hot dogs, will you stop being mad at me?"

"...fine."

"Ok, I'll go and see if there are some in the meat locker in the basement."

"Ok. But you better fix it though!"

We all went down to the meatlocker in the basement. "What does a meat locker look like?" I asked, as I have never been in one actually.

"It's like a big freezer you walk in," Mordecai said.

"Oh," I blinked. "I knew that." Of course I should have known that. I've seen this episode before.

"I hate going inside it," Mordecai grumbled. "Aw, it's ok, Mordecai," Rigby said. "You're girlfriends coming with you."

_"Rigby!" _I barked. I was getting tired of this.

Rigby just shrugged. We finally got the the meat locker. Mordecai held the door open while Rigby and I went to look for the hotdogs.

"Come on Hotdogs..where are yeh?" I asked, scanning through the aisles of meat. I didn't see them.

"See them Rigby?" I asked.

"No. I can't find them!"

Mordecai groaned, "Come hold the door!" Rigby went and held the door open. Mordecai looked on the top shelves, while I ran from box to box looking for the hotdogs.

And yet, something told me to turn around. I thought I just had another weird feeling like I always do, when I heard Rigby's voice say: "Did you check over there?"

_**CRAP!**_

I shot around, "RIGBY! THE DOOR!" Rigby smiled, "I propped them with ice. Check it!"

The door was propped open by some bags of ice, which then slid out of place, and the door shut closed.

...

"I'm going to feed you to the Rats, Rigby..." I growled, my temper rising. Mordecai glared angrily at Rigby and started crossing his arms again.

"Wait, wait! I can fix it!" Rigby said. "There's a safety latch!" He ran to the door and tried to open the door.

"Dude! Don't force it!" Mordecai yelled. The safety latch broke off the door. Rigby's eyes widened.

We all ran to the door, "HELP!" we screamed loudly, banging on the door, hoping Benson, Pops, and Skips would hear us.

I groaned, "Forget it! They have the radio on..." _And having a soda drinking contest_, I thought.

Mordecai growled, "Great! We're stuck in here! Thanks Rigby!"

"Why don't we just skin him and use his fur to keep us warm?" I asked, my body shaking from the cold. I felt an evil smirk grow on my face.

Rigby's eyes widened in horror, and he stepped away from me. "Freak!" he said.

_"I KNOW I AM!" _I shouted. I was about to go nuts. I was starving, and I was cold. What a wonderful combination.

I growled, kicked a box angrily, and started searching for a way out of the room. After a few minutes of searching...

"Mordecai! I found the Thermostat! I can totally fix it!"

Crapola.

I ran in the direction of Rigby's voice, "PUT THAT DRUMSTICK DOWN!"

Too late.

Rigby had already smashed the thermostat, releasing cold air into the room. Mordecai ran and covered it with his body, making him nearly freeze solid.

"Mordecai! I'm sorry! Let me try and fix it!" Rigby said.

That's it. I heard enough.

I shot my glare at Rigby, "WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST LEFT THOSE HOTDOGS ALONE!" I barked. "WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS IF YOU JUST WOULD HAVE LISTENED TO BENSON!"

Rigby blinked, "Sorry..I was just trying to help..."

I covered my ears, "QUIT SAYING THAT! YOU ARE NO HELP AT ALL! ALL YOU DO IS MAKE THINGS WORSE! YOU MADE THINGS WORSE FOR ME, MORDECAI AND EVEN YOU!"

My rage must have shown on my face, because Rigby took about 4 steps away from me, looking freaked out.

Mordecai growled, "And we're gonna d-d-d-ie because of you!" He crossed his arms at Rigby.

"No! Don't be mad at me!" Rigby said. "Mordecai, don't die mad at me!"

"Too..late," Mordecai said. He finally fell over, uncounsious.

"DANG IT RIGBY NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" I yelled. Of course, now I began to feel light headed. And finally, all I saw was black, so I knew I blacked out.

...

I woke up about 10 minutes later. My eyes felt weak and saggy when I tried to open them. I realized I was being held over someones shoulder. I finally managed to see Mordecai being dragged on the floor.

"My head hurts..." I groaned.

Rigby's voice responded to me.

"I'm trying to find a way out...give me time.."

I started thinking fully a minute later, before I finally managed to get out of Rigby's grip and started walking on my own.

I spotted a box that was covered with ice. I walked over to it, and wiped away the ice.

Thank god. It said **Hot Dogs**.

"I found them!" I yelped. "I found the hotdogs!"

"Let me see!" Rigby said. He left Mordecai's body and ran to the box and opened them. Sure enough, inside were bags filled with hotdogs.

"Hot dogs!" Rigby said. "We've been looking all over for you!"

A voice from the box said, "Please, frozen stranger. Can you free us?"

"Yeah sure!" Rigby nodded. "But you gotta do something for me..."

Rigby asked the hotdogs to find a way out, and they said they knew a way. A few minutes later, Mordecai shot up, his eyes widened. I smirked, knowing what he was dreaming about.

Even when he's almost dead, Margaret's on his mind.

"Mordecai! Mordecai!" Rigby smiled, running to his friends side. "While you were dead, me and Sara found these hotdogs! And they said they know a way out!"

"Yes," said a hotdog, who I presumed was the leader. "We can help you out. And we want to attend your barbeque so we can be eaten!"

"You...want to be eaten?" Mordecai blinked, confused. "Yes," The Hotdog nodded. "It is our destiny to be eaten."

Wow. Someones destiny is to be eaten alive. This place sure was regular.

"Dude..this is weird," Mordecai said. "That's what I always think of this place," I muttered.

"Do we have a deal?" The hotdog said. Rigby got up and shok his hand. The hotdog turned to the other hotdogs.

"It's a deal!" The hotdogs cheered. Suddenly, an icechest came out of the ground. Rigby poked his head in, "Dude, this is the way out!" He crawled inside.

I followed after Mordecai. I don't exactly remembered what happened next, but Rigby said I started dancing and was hugging the grass, and the trees, and was screaming how much I loved summer.

Mordecai said I even tried to kiss the hotdogs in joy.

Like I said, I am a weird person.

My stomach growled. "Ok! I need a hotdog!" I smiled.

The front door of the house opened, and out came Benson, Pops, and Skips.

"I can't wait to grill those hotdogs!" Benson smiled.

"Hey hey, Benson!" Rigby said, holding the plate the hotdogs were on. "I got the hotdogs and didn't grill them..just like you said!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Ohh man, this is gonna be great!" Benson rubbed his hands.

The leader hotdog suddenly jumped up, "NOW!"

The other hotdogs ran at Benson, Pops, and Skips. We all gasped as the hotdogs attacked.

"What the heck man!" I yelled at the hotdogs. "Fool!" The leader hotdog said to Rigby. "You fell for our trap!"

Dang. No wonder I had such a bad feeling when I spotted the box with these little demons. Then again, I should have remembered what happened in the episode.

"But what about the prophesy?" Rigby yelled in shock. "There WAS no prophecy!" The hotdog said. "This is simply revenge! Revenge for our brother and sister hotdog that were eaten during your barbeques!"

I looked up and saw Mordecai, Benson, Pops, and Skips in a big plastic bag filled with marinating liquid. I shrieked when a few hotdogs tried to grab me, but I kicked them away.

I ran at the table, and spotted the ketchup and mustart. I grabbed the mustard, "RIGBY!" I yelled, tossing it to him. Rigby grabbed it, confused.

I started spraying the hotdogs with the ketchup. They sniffed eachother before they started cannibalism.

Rigby's eyes widened, before he started doing the same. I ran around like a mad woman spraying the hotdogs with ketchup. Rigby was using alot of mustard on the hotdogs, which would explain why we had to buy a new mustard jar.

Finally, all the hotdogs were gone. I panted, "That was creepy!"

The others ran to us. I covered my nose, "Ugh! You guys need a shower!"

Benson ignored me. "What the heck was that? What did you do?" He looked at Rigby. I looked at Rigby as well.

Pops, Skips, and Mordecai glared at Rigby. "Yeah, Rigby," Mordecai said. "what did _you _do?"

Rigby looked around nervously, "I uh..." He stopped short. I sighed, knowing he spotted the wrapper for Benson's hotdogs. "Don't look at me! BENSON was the one who bought the creepy hotdogs!"

Pops and Skips turned on Benson, agreeing with Rigby.

"Yeah, he's right!"

"That is indeed true!"

I smirked, "Rigby you maroon..." Rigby smiled with pleasure.

Benson quickly handed Rigby 10 dollars, 'Quick, go to the store and buy some more hotdogs." He ran back to the others, "I'm sorry guys. Minor mistake."

Mordecai, Rigby, and I started off to the store.

"Dude, that was genious," Mordecai said.

"I told you I'd fix it," Rigby said.

"I knew you would," Mordecai nodded.

_What a lie, _I thought. "Now Rigby, I hope today taught you a lesson."

"Yeah.." Rigby said. "Not to be breaking stuff and not obeying the rules."

"AAAANNNNDD?" I asked.

"...Not to tell Muscle-Man and High Five any of your secrets," Rigby rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, that's ri-WHAT?" I yelled, shooting my glance at him.

"I'm sorry, but a 19 year old girl watching My Little Pony is just weird!" Rigby said. I grabbed a nearby stick, "HOW COULD YOU TELL THEM THAT?" I started running at him. "YOU DON'T TELL _ANYONE _THAT I WATCH MY LITTLE PONY!"

Rigby screamed loudly and ran like heck to the store as I chased him. Mordecai followed us, laughing his head off.

What can I say? I'm a very weird person. You'd better know that by now.


	12. Mordecai's Twisted Ankle

**Woah O.O It's been like..months since I've updated xD So sorry about that! But anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it's kind of lazy written ^_^; Thanks to ****bg52598 for helping giving me the idea for this chapter! ^_^**

Now, if I ever planned to be a nurse, slap me. Cause I don't think I can handle housing someone who's injured, and always complaining. And by someone, I mean Mordecai.

We were cleaning the attic one afternoon. "This place really sucks," I said, getting bored. The spiderwebs were creeping me out, and I think I saw a scorpion. "Maybe Benson has some more soda in here!" Rigby said, throwing down his broom. He started looking around. I snickered, knowing he wasn't going to find anything interesting up here.

Mordecai scowled, "Dude, quit looking around. We have to finish this or Benson's gonna get p-" he stopped midsentence, and yelled in suprise and pain. I screamed and lunged myself at Rigby, thinking Mordecai got stung by a scorpion and I was next. "OW! Sara!" Rigby yelped, grabbing me. "Mordecai, you ok!" I yelled.

Mordecai gave a small groan, but where the sound came from, it was downstairs. Me and Rigby looked down the ladder that led to the attic, and saw Mordecai laying in a heap at the bottom.

"_OH MY GOD!" _I yelped, immediantly climbing down the ladder. Rigby busted out laughing.

"DUDE! I should have gotten that on camera!" he laughed.

I wanted to slap that boy so hard.

"YOU IDIOT!" I yelled at the laughing Raccoon. "Quit laughing!" I looked at Mordecai, worried. "Dude, you ok?" I asked.

Mordecai winced, "Yeah. I tripped over Rigby's broom..I think I twisted my ankle though." "Crap," I moaned. "Try to stand up..it'll go away in a few minutes." Usually, when I twisted my ankle, the pain went away in about 2 minutes. Mordecai nodded and stood up, but fell back down again.

"Great..."I muttered. "RIGBY! Get the golf cart! We're going to the doctors."

Rigby growled, "FINE!" and climbed down the ladder. "Why are we going to the doctors?"

I facepalmed. "Look down!" Rigby looked down and saw Mordecai. He laughed again. "DUDE! What the heck happened to you!"

Mordecai punched Rigby in the arm, causing him to yell in pain. "Ok, ok, I'll get the cart!" Rigby scowled, rubbing his arm. He headed down the stairs to go outside. I sighed, "Ok, dude, I'm gonna help you stand up." Mordecai nodded as I got his arm, and pulled him up. He stood on one foot as we walked down the stairs. Rigby was already in the cart, waiting.

Before I could get into the cart after putting Mordecai in, we heard the voice of the devil.

"WHERE ARE YOU THREE GOING!"

I shot around, suprised. Benson came storming up to us. "Oh! Benson!" I yelped.

"I said _WHERE ARE YOU THREE GOING! _Are you done with the attic?" he barked.

My eyes widened as his yelling. I wasn't used to yelling, and when someone yelled at me, it got me quiet and I couldn't say anything back. "Mordecai twisted his ankle.." I said quietly. "So we're taking him to the doctors."

Benson blinked, "Twisted his ankle?"

"Uh yeah," I said. "Cause Rigby threw down his broom and Mordecai tripped over it."

"Oh..well, get back quick," Benson said. "I need you and Rigby to clean out the gutter."

Rigby frowned, "What? What about Mordecai? What does he have to do?"

"He doesn't have to do _anything _until his ankle is better," Benson said in a matter-of-fact voice. Rigby groaned. I rolled my eyes, "Ok Benson." I got into the cart, and Rigby drove off.

We drove for about 20 minutes, and we weren't at the doctors yet. I blinked, "Rigby, are we there yet?"

"What do you mean there?" Rigby asked. "THE DOCTORS," I said. "Are we there yet?"

"Oh! Then no. I don't know where it is," Rigby said. I Facepalmed. "GIVE ME THE STEERING WHEEL!" I barked. Rigby stopped the cart, so I could switch seats with him. I drove around alittle, and spotted the doctors. We went inside, checked Mordecai in, and me and Rigby sat in the waiting room.

After waiting for 10 minutes, the doctor came out with Mordecai. "He's twisted his ankle pretty bad," the doctor said. "So keep him off his feet for at least a week."

"A WEEK!" Rigby yelped. "But that's like a month!" "You're so impatient.." I muttered, narrowing my eyes at Rigby.

We left the doctors, and drove back to the house. Mordecai could walk to the couch with the crutches the doctor gave him. I smiled, "Need anything before me and Rigby have to go clean the gutter?"

"Yeah..can you hand me the video game controller and turn the system on for me?" he asked. I nodded. I turned the game system on and handed Mordecai the Player 1 controller. "Thanks" he smiled. I nodded, before collecting Rigby to get on the roof.

...

I hate the gutter. It's so disgusting.

I gagged as I cleaned the dead leaves from the gutter. "This is _sooo _gross," I whined. "Tell me about it," Rigby said, shooting the windows with the water hose as water came out of it. I scowled, "How about helping me, instead of washing the windows?" "Fine," Rigby said. I stood up, my back and knees aching. I was getting tired. My pants were wet at the knees, and my shirt had mud all over it. I grabbed the water hose, and switched it with my gloves.

Rigby grumbled as he put the gloves on, and kneeled down to the gutter. I aimed the water hose at an empty part of the gutter, and rinsed it out with the water. "Sara, can you wash this out?" Rigby asked, finally emptying the gutter. I nodded, and turned to the gutter, but I aimed the water at Rigby, and it hit his mouth.

"DUDE! What the heck?" he barked, glaring at me.

"I was washing your mouth out," I said. "Too bad I don't have any soap." I snickered as his angry look, and washed the gutter out.

...

Someone just shoot me now.

Mordecai's whining is getting on my nerves. You should see Rigby. He looks worse than me. His eyes have anger in them, and he looks like he wants to shoot Mordecai.

"SARA!"

I moaned as Mordecai called me again. I walked over, tired. "Yes?" I asked.

"Sara, my soda doesn't have any ice," Mordecai frowned. My eyes widened, "Are you KIDDING! There's ICE in there! There's like 3 pieces in there!"

"That's not enough."

I kept an angry yell inside of me, and took Mordecai's glass and went to the kitchen. I opened the freezer, and put a few more pieces of ice in the glass. I walked back to Mordecai and handed the glass to him. To my fury, he frowned.

"There's too many pieces in there," He said.

I nearly exploded in anger. I was getting ticked off. First, he wanted a comic book. No big deal. Then he wanted a sandwich. Still not a big deal. Then he wanted me to channels on the TV for him, even though the remote was within reach of his hand. Starting to be a big deal. Then he wanted me and Rigby to amuse him. A small deal. THEN he wanted me and Rigby to tell him a story to help him fall asleep. I swear, this twisted ankle of his...

It's turning him into a giant toddler.

And I was getting sick of it.

"I can't drink this," he said, pushing the glass away.

"Buddy, I think this thought of you not working because of this ankle is getting to your head," I growled.

"What makes you say that?' Mordecai asked, confused.

"Mordecai..you're complaining about Ice...ICE, Mordecai."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well..I still need a good glass," He said. I scowled and grabbed the glass, and went back to the kitchen.

I hoped this week goes by fast.

...

**Sorry it's short...I lost interest in this chapter, so I kind of made it short ^^; sorry..**


	13. Cooking Sucks

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER x3 Now I will keep this story going! Now thanks to me trying to draw Sara the other night (I can't draw Regular Show right DX), I came up with this idea. I plan to draw a pic of it, but I need to know how to draw Rigby right o3o I bet work on my drawing skills..**

**Sara: No. You're going to work on this fanfic -3- And I mean it.**

**Me: NO! I HAVE A LIFE! DX You can't boss me around..don't make me make your life suck o3o**

**Sara: =_=**

**Anyywaayyy...enjoy!**

**...**

Thank goodness this week is almost over. I had nearly ripped my ears off my head just hearing Mordecai whining for things. Even when I was trying to sleep, his annoying whining kept popping into my sleep.

Anyway, Mordecai wanted something to eat, and I told Rigby to make it, since I was too busy at the moment.

"Why do _I _have to cook!" Rigby whined. "Don't you start whining!" I barked angrily. "I've been working my butt off this week,and I'm getting sick of it! So YOU'RE cooking!" I glared. Rigby blinked, "Ok, ok yeesh! Fine, I'll cook..."

I nodded and went outside to finish the job I needed to do. After I finished, I went inside the kitchen to see how Rigby was. He was a total mess.

Food was everywhere. On the floor, roof, walls, and cabinets. "The heck, Rigby?" I yelped, looking at this mess. "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

He shot around and glared at me, his eyes filled with drowsiness and anger. "I WAS COOKING!" He yelled angrily. "THIS MESS WOULDN'T BE HERE IF YOU HAD JUST COOKED!"

"SHUT UP RIGBY!" I yelled back, my head pounding. I scowled, "FINE. I'll help..what are you making?"

"I don't know," He blinked, looking at the food that was cooking in a soup pot on the stove. I sighed, "Let me see.." I walked over and looked inside. I gagged. It stunk really bad, and it looked unappetizing. It was green, and was bubbling. I could see the Salt and Pepper on the surface of it.

"OH GOD," I said. "Mordecai won't want to eat that! Throw it away or pour it outside.."

"No way!" Rigby snapped. "I've been working on this for an hour, and I'm NOT letting this go to waste! Mordecai has to eat it, whether he likes it or not!"

"Yeesh, you sound like a mother.." I scowled. I got the spoon Rigby was using and mixed the disgusting food inside the soup pot. One of the bubbles popped.

"Ack!" I yelped, backing away. "I think that things alive.."

"No it's not! How can food be alive?" Rigby asked, looking at the food. I looked again as well. The food was rising as if it was breathing..

"Dude, toss it outside!" I yelped, seeing the food was growing. Rigby now started to freak out.

"OH GOD!" He yelled.

"RIGBY YOU CAN'T COOK AT ALL!" I screamed.

I grabbed the pot and ran outside with it, Rigby following me. I threw the pot away from me. It landed on the ground, the pot broke as it collided with the hard ground.

I backed up, my heart pounding in my chest. "RIGBY!" I yelped. "WHAT DID YOU PUT IN THAT THING!"

"NOTHING BAD!" Rigby yelped. "Salt, Pepper, Meat, and something I found in Skips' fridge!"

"You WHAT?" I yelped. "RIGBY! Don't you know how stupid it is to do that? What was it?"

"Something called 'Monster Claw' or something..."

I groaned as the food grew into a monster. It kept growing as me and Rigby stared in shock. Before I knew it, the thing seemed to be 50 feet tall. It roared and grabbed a tree, shoving it into its mouth, consuming it.

"WHAT DID YOU MORONS DO!" came a loud voice.

Great.

Mea nd Rigby turned around to spot Benson and Skips riding over in the golf cart. They stopped beside us and Benson jumped out, looking extremely angry.

"WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" he ordered, pointing at the monster.

I squeaked.

"It was Sara!" Rigby said, pointing at me. "SHE told me to cook!"

"WHAT?" I yelled, glaring at him. "Why you little-!" I lunged at him, grabbing his throat with my hands. He choked as I tried to strangle him. Benson yanked me off and put me down.

"I want answers!" He yelled, his gumballs a dark red.

I sighed, "FINE! Rigby got something called Monster Claw from Skips' freezer, and put it in the soup he was making!"

Rigby glared at me, as Benson rounded on him. "WHAT?" He yelled. Skips growled.

"I told you not to take anything from my fridge!" He said. "Now look what you've done!"

The monster had eaten a ton of trees as we were talking, and it was spitting fire. "Aw great," I scowled.

Skips looked at Rigby. "What Recipe were you making?"

"I don't know..some type of soup!" Rigby said. "You have to make that soup again," Skips said. "But make it right this time!"

I grinned, "Yeah good luck with that, Rigby.."

"Shut up!" Rigby snapped, glaring at me. I scowled and rolled my eyes. "Nevermind..anyway, what good will that do? Making the soup again?"

"Making the soup again will make up the mistake, so it'll remove it!" Skips said. "Now hurry up!"

Me and Rigby ran back to the kitchen while Skips and Benson distracted the monster. "I'll hand you the ingredients," I offered. Rigby nodded and looked in the cook book.

"Ok, you DID put all the ingredients in the last time right?" I asked. "Yeah," he said. "Put I didn't read the amount I was supposed to put in."

I sighed and went to the cabinet to get ready to take out spices and such. I grabbed whatever ingredient Rigby needed, and I made sure he put in the right amount.

I looked throught the window. The monster had completely destroyed the park, but the house was untouched. I widened my eyes as I saw it storm over to the house. "HURRY!" I yelped. "What else?"

"OK!" Rigby said. "Just one more thing! I need Tomato paste and that's it!" I nodded and quickly looked around. A sudden loud noise was heard, making me scream in suprise.

I looked up, and saw that the monster had ripped off the roof and was glaring down at me and Rigby. Mordecai hobbled into the room. "DUDE! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" he yelped, looking at the monster. "Rigby's cooking," I said.

The monster suddenly reached in and grabbed Mordecai.

"HELP ME!" he yelled, his eyes widened in terror. "MORDECAI!" me and Rigby yelled in shock. "Quick! Get the tomato paste!" Rigby said.

I nodded and lunged toward an unsearched cabinet. I looked around nervously.

"I can't find it!" I yelped. I suddenly heard a scream. I looked and saw the monster had grabbed Rigby as well.

"NOO!" I yelled, eyes widened. I couldn't move. "SARA!" Rigby yelled. "IT NEEDS A CUP OF TOMATO PASTE!" I moaned, "But I can't find it!"

As though my prayers were answered, I spotted the tomato paste in the back of the cabinet. I grabbed it, and grabbed a knife. I had no time for a can opener. I stabbed a hole on the top of the can, and got a measuring cup. I made sure it was a cup, and poured the tomato paste in.

"Put it into the soup!" Mordecai yelled, trying to get out of the monsters grib. "I can't!" I said. "Rigby has to put it in! If I do put it in, it won't work!"

"Toss it!" Rigby yelled, his arms out. I nodded, and tossed the cup to him. I prayed the tomato wouldn't spill out of the cup. I sighed in relief as Rigby caught it, the tomato still in it.

"Toss it into the pot!" I yelped. The monster spotted me, and growled at me. It instantly threw Rigby down and reached for me. I shrieked and tried to get away from it, but it grabbed my tail.

"Not cool, man!" I yelled at the monster, glaring at it. It just roared. Rigby ran to the stove. The monster started to reach out for him. "WATCH OUT!" I said to Rigby. He spotted the monster about to grab him, and he threw the cup inside the pot.

I closed my eyes as the Monster roared again.

"Sara! Sara!" came a voice. I opened my eyes and looked around. The kitchen wasn't a mess, the roof wasn't broken, and the soup was cooking on the stove. I spotted Mordecai and Rigby leaning over me, looking worried.

"Ugh..that monster thing..is it gone?" I asked, blinking rapidly. "Yeah, man," Mordecai said. "When Rigby put that tomato paste into the soup, it just disappeared!"

"Yeah..course you knocked out or something," Rigby agreed.

"Oh.." I said. "Well..have Benson and Skips come back?" Before Mordecai and Rigby could answer, the back door slammed open. In the doorway was Benson and Skips. Benson looked like he was about to blow up.

"RIGBY!" He roared. I winced. "Wuh oh.."

Rigby blinked, "Yeah?"

Let's just say...Rigby got a big lecture from Benson. In fact, Benson was shouting so loud, I was worried his gumball head was going to break just from his anger.

_"AND NOT ONLY ARE YOU THE BIGGEST SLACKER HERE, YOU'RE ABOUT THE WORST COOK EVER! AND WHEN SKIPS SAYS NOT TO TAKE ANYTHING FROM HIS HOUSE, YOU LISTEN!" _he finished. He took in a deep breath. His gumballs, which were a dark red, had lightened up into a light red. "Let's get out of here, Skips," he said.

Benson left the room, instantly followed by Skips. I sighed and looked at the guys.

"Well..now what?" I asked. Mordecai shrugged, "My ankle's feeling better. I can walk on it now." I sighed with relief. "Good. _No more whining!_

Rigby put a spoon into the soup, "I think we can eat this.." I nodded, "Alright." I got three bowls and poured some soup into each of them.

"Alrighty!" I smiled, my stomach growling. We picked up our spoons, put them into the soup, and put it in our mouths. I expected to taste a great taste, now that Rigby cooked it right.

Wrong.

It was disgusting. It tasted salty and stale. I spat it out. "OH GROSS!" I yelped. Mordecai and Rigby were coughing on this.

"Dude! What kind of soup IS this?" Mordecai snapped at Rigby. Rigby shrugged, "Just this soup in an old cookbook of Pops..."

I sighed. "Well..this soup has gone to waste now."

"Mmm! What is that delicious smell?" came a familiar male british accent. I looked up and spotted Pops entering the kitchen.

"Hey Pops," we greeted. "Pops, how the heck can you eat this stuff?" I gagged, pushing my soup away.

"I can eat it with joy!" Pops squealed, still smiling widely. "It was my favorite soup since I was a child! My grandmother used to make this.." Me, Mordecai, and Rigby blinked.

"In fact, I was able to eat an entire pot full of it!" Pops finished. "You want it?" I asked, pointing to the rest of the soup. "We can't eat this."

"Of course!" Pops smiled, getting a big bowl and spoon. I sighed and left the table, followed by Mordecai and Rigby.

"So, what do you guys wanna do now?" I asked. Rigby shrugged, "Anything that doesn't involve cooking." I nodded. "Yeah," Mordecai agreed.

"I'm gonna go take a nap," I sighed. I was tired due to the events of the day. "Alright," Mordecai said. Rigby nodded. I yawned and went upstairs. As I put some comfy clothes on, I realized something. I laid down on my bed, and it echoed in my head as I fell asleep.

_Cooking sucks._

...

**I really don't like this ending o3o It sucks terribly...sorry. I was totally braindead on the ending of this chapter ^^; Plus, the idea started to bore me..yep o_o Anyway, I'm gonna go now..ttyl x3 REVIEW PLEASE!**


	14. The Strange Dream

**What...what's this? Another CHAPTER! OMG =O The shock...xD**

**Anyway, about this chapter: The other night, I got bored and found my DS, and saw my Pokemon Red Rescue Team game was in it, so I played it, and I was like "Oh man! This is like my Crazy Girl story!" So I decided to put the other chapter I was working on for this story on hold, and work on this one ^^**

**I do not own Regular Show. Thanks SOOO much for the comments guys! No flames please! **

**...**

I yawned. I was too tired to do anything else. Benson had us working all day as punishment for the soup incident. Even when it was Rigby's fault.

We were sitting in the living room, watching TV. Rigby grumbled as he flipped through the channels. "Nothing good's on!" he whined. I smirked, "Awww too bad.."

"Shut up," he grumbled. I rolled my eyes. Mordecai yawned. "I think I'm gonna hit the hay," he said. "You just do that," I said. "I'll alert the media.." Mordecai rolled his eyes, but nodded.

Rigby turned the TV off, and we went upstairs to bed. "Night, y'all," I said.

"Night," the boys said before going into their room and closing the door behind them. I smiled and went into my room, closed the door, got into m pajamas, and jumped into bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

...

Even through my eyelids, I could see the room was bright. _Dang...is it morning already? _I thought to myself as I slowly sat up. I finally opened my eyes. I quickly shut them closed as the bright light nearly blinded me. It took a while to adjust, but I managed to keep my eyes open fully. I was in a bright room that was completely white.

"Where am I?" I asked. I was confused. "Uh...Hello?" I called out loudly, hoping someone would hear me.

No answer.

I blinked. "Hello? Anybody here?" I called louder. Still no responce.

I suddenly jumped as I heard small, low whispers. "Someone there?" I asked. I walked around. The whispers weren't changing volume. They were still low and quiet.

"HELLO?" I yelled finally. This was getting nuts. I had to wake up. I groaned. "What's the point of having a dream," I mumbled. "If you don't know what it is?"

_Wait._

I jumped. A voice had come out of nowhere. I looked around, "Hello? Is someone finally here?"

_It hurts you to keep a secret...when it shouldn't be one._

I blinked. I was now fully confused. "Who are you?" I asked. Then again, I knew this was going to be like those movies where someone meets someone thats randomly mystical, but the mystical dude just makes things more complicated when they're trying to help the dude that needs help.

I blinked. But when I opened my eyes, I was back in my bedroom. I looked around. Nothing changed.

I was the same raccoon me.

I sighed and looked at the ceiling, questions buzzing through my head.

What was that voice? What did it mean? The voice was a female...so what did she mean? A secret that shouldn't be one? Did she mean my secret of me being human...?

I growled. "That can't be the secret," I said to myself. "Me being Human isn't something I need to tell the guys. It doesn't need to be told to anybody. Not Mordecai, Definately not Rigby. Not Eileen. Not Margaret. NOBODY. Not even a rock."

I felt calm after talking to myself, but I suddenly felt guilty. The guys trusted me and I trusted them. So, shouldn't I trust them with a secret like that?

They wouldn't believe me anyway.

They'd think I'm a loon and that I've been watching too many sci-fi movies or something. They'd probably even send me to see a therapist.

Oh well...I suddenly realized I was cold. I looked down and noticed I had kicked my blanket off during my sleep. I got it off the floor and wrapped it around me. Finally, after minutes of thinking, I fell asleep.

...

"Morning, Sara!" came the boys' voices as I entered the kitchen. Rigby snickered when he saw me. "Dude, did you even sleep?" he asked. "You look pale."

I blinked, "Huh?" I didn't notice that. "Oh...I didn't get much sleep last night," I said. "Had a weird dream..."

"What was it?" Mordecai asked. I was hesitant. "Well..." I started. "I was-"

Suddenly, the backdoor opened. In came Benson. "Hurry up!" he said. "I need to assign your jobs for the day!"

I sighed. I'll tell them later..probably.

"Oh..and Muscle Man said he had something he needed to tell us," Benson continued. I smirked. I bet it was totally something lame, like he could finally lift up his trailer or something. Maybe he even got a girlfriend. Wait..I think I heard Mordecai and Rigby say he had a girlfriend named Starla...oddly enough, that's the name of one of my cousins. Oh well. I just shrugged and put some bread in the toaster.

...

This had to be the worst day of my life.

I sat on my bed. I felt so much anger and sadness mix up inside of me. I wanted to let it out, but had no idea how. I felt hot tears come out of my eyes. He was so STUPID! Why would he think of saying that? He's not even smart enough to remember something like that..he had to be making it up.

"Sara! Dude! Open the door!" came Mordecai's voice from outside my door. He was knocking on it nervously. "Come on! Open the freaking door! We need to talk!" Rigby ordered. "Go away!" my voice was choked with sobs.

"Not until we talk!" Mordecai said. "What did Muscle Man even MEAN?"

I sighed, and just shrugged the words off. I knew I was going to have to tell them eventually..but apparently, Muscle Man beat me to it.

Everyone now knew I was human.

**...**

**I hate Muscle Man now =_= The jerkwad...anyway, I apologize this chapter was short ^^; Was kind of getting lazy..**

**Anyway...should Sara confess to everyone she's human, or should she say Muscle Man is trying to get her in trouble? Review please with your answer!**


	15. The Secrets Out

**Haayyy! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated this thing in..*looks at calender* 3 months o3o**

**Well..yah, sorry! I've been lazy, and Roleplayings been taking up too much of my time so...yah ^^; plus, I had no inspiration**

**And to my Anonymous Reviewers, good news, the anonymous reviews are open again xD Thanks to the site with the new approve reviews option now, I can keep anonymous reviews open again xD so I can make sure no troll comments can be put on this story (which was the reason why I turned off AR)**

**Anyway, so here's the next chapter :O I hope you all enjoy! And thanks to FreddysNightmare1984 for helping me start this chapter!**

**No flamming or trolling please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Regular Show or any of its characters. I only own Sara.**

**...**

I knew I was going to have to face this. It pretty muched sucked, but it had to be done. I got off my bed, walked to the door, and opened it to look at Mordecai and Rigby. The two had a look of worry and somewhat shock/suprise.

"You want to know what he meant?" I asked, suprised to find my voice sounded so dark. "Uh, duh!" Rigby snapped. I sighed. This was going to be hard to explain. "Well..." I started. "I-"

"Don't tell us yet," Mordecai said. "I think the others want to know too.."

Oh crap.

We went back outside, where the others were. Pops and Benson were talking to eachother, a look of suprise on their face. Muscleman seemed a tad bit smug. Oh, how I wanted to punch his pathetic face...

The group stopped talking when they saw us walk over. Skips looked at me. I cringed, not wanting to look at him. I didn't know what he was thinking, and I was afraid to guess.

"Er..." I started. "I guess y'all want an explanation?"

"You think?" Benson asked. I cringed again, hearing anger in his voice. I sighed, took a deep breath, and finally explained. Of course, Rigby kept butting in, asking me things, and I had to answer him. Other than that, they listened.

"And then, I woke up here," I said. "I don't know how, but it just happened...I was scared to tell you guys, cause knowing you two, you would have thought I was some loon who escaped from a mental hospital."

"Obviously, I thought that's what you were when we met you," Rigby grumbled. Mordecai punched him in the arm. "Ow!" Rigby whined, rubbing his arm. I rolled my eyes.

"Sara," Mordecai said. "If you told us when we met you, of course we would have thought you were a loon." "Yeah, thanks," I growled.

"Well, you shouldn't have lied to us," Benson snapped. I sighed, "I know..and I'm sorry..I was just really shocked to find myself here that I couldn't think straight..."

I sighed, feeling a lump in my throat. "I was scared... scared you'd have me hauled off to the padded room the nut house, the looney bin...!" I sighed, taking a deep breath. i frowned, noting the skeptical expressions on their faces. "i just... i wanted to so much to belong here... I figured I was brought here for a reason..." I stopped. the more I talked, the crazier I knew i sounded.

I couldn't bear to look at them now, my face going red from my lump throat and the embarrassment. I sighed before I looked back up at them to look at Muscle Man. "How did you know I was human?" I questioned.

"You talk in your sleep," He said. "What the crap?" I said. "You live in a trailer OUTSIDE. What were you doing inside the house in the middle of the night?"

"Cause those two losers borrowed something of mine that they said they'd bring back, but they never did!" Muscle Man snapped, glaring at Mordecai and Rigby. "So I went inside and got it. When I left their room, I heard noises from your room, so I walked to your door, and I could hear you talking in your sleep."

I winced. That was so..awkward. But then again, this was Muscle Man, so what did I have to expect? I sighed, "You know, I could have said anything...but.."

"you talked a lot about 'the real world'" Muscle Man said, making quote marks with his fingers when he said 'the real world'.

I blinked. "I...I did?"

Muscle Man nodded. "yeah, cause you said you missed your family and stuff"

"Oh..." I said, my ears drooping down alittle with my tail.

Mordecai and Rigby glanced at each other. i felt hopeless. if they didn't think i was crazy before, the certainly did now.

"Look, now I bet you guys think I'm crazy," I said. "But I swear I'm telling the truth."

"you ARE crazy" Benson said. "it's obvious..."

"hey, nothing's changed really, right?" Rigby said. "I mean, she's still the same Sara we've been working with..."

I couldn't believe it. it sounded as though Rigby was... defending me.

"Yeah," Mordecai said. "I mean, she's the crazy girl we all know and like..." Benson narrowed his eyes. "That's still no excuse. It makes me feel like she doesn't trust us since she didn't tell us this."

I growled, "I wanted to tell you this," I snapped. "But I didn't know how."

"yeah, cut her a break Benson" Rigby said.

Mordecai nodded. "yeah, I mean, I know if i were in her position, I would've been hesitant to tell us about... uh, the 'other world'"

I sighed and had to roll my eyes at them calling my world 'the other world', but I just shrugged it off. "And I'm really sorry I didn't tell you guys this before," I said.

Benson sighed. "well, i hope you'll be honest with us from now on"

I smiled a little. "so... I can keep working here?"

"I guess," Benson said. "But you'd better be honest with all of us in the future or you're fired!" with that said, he walked off.

I sighed with relief.

"ugh!" I let out the breath i hadn't even realized I'd been holding. "i don't think I've ever felt so relieved in my entire life!" I smiled at Mordecai and Rigby. "uh... thanks guys, really"

"no prob Sara" Mordecai said, smiling back.

I looked at Rigby. "You ok?" I asked.

Rigby nodded, "Weird though..." he said. "I Had a feeling you were different." I sighed, "Yep.." I finally turned to Skips' direction, but he was gone.

Mordecai and Rigby headed to the house. As I followed them, I could still feel Skips' stare, even though he wasn't anywhere near us.

"Sara, you okay?" Mordecai asked.

"huh?" I turned to him, nodding slowly. "uh, yeah, I'm okay"

Mordecai nodded. "Alright," I said. "So what do we have to do again?" In all the events that had just happened, I forgot what we had to do.

"uh..." Rigby blinked. he and Mordecai looked at each other.

"i actually have no idea" Mordecai said, shrugging.

I nodded, "Ok."

"uh... do you think we should go ask Benson?" Rigby asked.

I nodded, "Ok." We headed off to look for Benson.

Benson was in his office, looking through some paperwork.

"uh, hey Benson" Mordecai said as we entered the room. "we were just wondering, um... what exactly are we supposed to be doing right now?"

Benson looked up. "I said you had to wash the carts, and mow the lawn."

I groaned.

"oh yeah" Rigby said, nodding.

"uh, no problem Benson, we'll get right on it" Mordecai said.

I nodded. We headed outside. I went to the shed to get the sponges and buckets. After I got them, and put the sponges by the cart, I went inside to get the soap while Mordecai filled up the bucket with water. I went back outside after retrieving the soap and poured some in the bucket.

"man, I hate cleaning the cart" Rigby grumbled.

"dude, quit complaining" Mordecai said. "it's not the worst job at the park"

"Yah..better than mowing the lawn," I sighed.

Mordecai nodded. "yep. let's get started" he dipped a sponge into the bucket of warm, soapy water.

I did the same, climbed to the top of the cart and started washing the roof.

Rigby sighed dramatically.

"dude, relax. this is one of the easier jobs" Mordecai said. "at least, to me it is"

I smirked. "Yah," I said. "Besides, would you rather do this first or mow the lawn?"

Rigby scowled, "Fine.." he grabbed a sponge, but did it in a whiny baby way. I threw my sponge at his face, "Dude, be mature!" I said.

"You shut up!" he said.

"No, you!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"Losersaywhat"

"Wait..what?"

Mordecai and I busted out laughing. "Wow, you're stupid!" I smirked. Rigby glared at me.

"Calm down," I snickered, jumping off the hood of the cart to get the sponge. "I was just playing around.." I got the sponge, and started washing the back of the cart..only for me to get slapped with Rigby's sponge.

Let's just say..we got into a major sponge fight, Benson came out and started screaming bloody murder at us (I swear, I saw fire come out of his mouth again), and we were given 3 more chores to do.

"This sucks!" I growled, as we got the mower out of the shed.

"Your fault we got 3 more chores to do after this," Rigby snapped at me.

"You started it!" I barked. "Guys, calm down," Mordecai said. "The faster we work, the faster we get this done."

"Fine," Rigby and I grumbled bitterly. I sighed, but I felt a small smile grow on my face when Mordecai and Rigby weren't looking.

For once, since I've been here, I don't feel any worry or anything secretive built up inside me. For once, I actually feel...calm and peaceful. Nothing bugging me in the back of my mind.

"Alright! Let's get this done!" Mordecai said, getting in the driver seat of the mower. Rigby walked over to the mower. I suddenly cringed. Not only cause I was worried the mower would make that pop noise again, but because something new popped into my mind.

With my secret out had just increased my chances of going back to my world.

Don't you just hate it whenever your done being worried about something, and then something comes and slaps you in the face and makes you worried again?

I can tell you that happens to me alot. But I shook my head, and walked over to the mower to start finishing off this dreaded day.

...

**OH THANK GOD I FINISHED THIS *falls down* WHAT TORTURE!**

**Sara: This chapter took you a week -3-**

**Me: Oh yah..xP**

**BTW guys, I might not update for about a week, cause I'm going out of town, k? ^^ So..yah, I hope y'all have a good summer!**


	16. Girls Day Out

**WARNING: MAJOR LONG CHAPTER AHEAD XD**

**I am like SO FREAKING SORRY I haven't update in like, what, 5 months now? D: I'm really sorry! I completely lost inspiration for the chapter, and I got so stuck on writing. I had considered the idea for this chapter before, but I got stuck on writing it so I quit on it. But thanks to my friend FF Mysterion, who helped write half of this chapter, I have now finished it!**

**So, this long chapter is like a make up chapter for the long update hiatus. I hope you enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: Regular Show belongs to the amazing genius of Cartoon Network, J.G Quintel. Stevie belongs to FF Mysterion.**

**...**

"Uuuugh, my back..."

I grumbled as I rubbed my back as it stung with pain.

"Dude, what happened to _you?" _snickered Rigby.

"Ugh. I slept crooked," I whined. "And now my back hurts like heck!"

"Poor you," laugehd the male Raccoon. I aimed a blow for his face, but I missed. I just rolled my eyes, and went back to drinking my coffee.

We were in the coffee shop, waiting for our food. It had been a few months since I told everyone how I was really human. Heck, it hasn't felt that long ago. It feels like it had just been a few days. But man, time flies here, ya know?

Especially since the fact that winter was nearly here, and we were entering the cold end of Fall. By now, everyone had to wear Coats, mittens (Well, ok, I did, since my hands are hardly warm anymore), and long pants and sweaters. And with this cold weather coming in, everyones getting ready for both Thanksgiving and Christmas.

Hard to believe that 2012's already almost gone. Feels just like yesterday that me and the guys were staying up to say goodbye to 2011, and hello to 2012. But, just goes to show you that time really _is _fast.

Margaret appeared a few moments later, two plates of food in her hands. She looked like she was in a bit of a rush. Eileen followed her, in the same quickened pace. She was holding a plate of food in one hand, and a pot of coffee in the other.

"Here's your food guys," Margaret said, putting down her two plates in front of Mordecai and Rigby, and Eileen put the plate she was holding in front of mine, and quickly poured coffee into Mordecai's cup.

"Yeesh, guys, what's with you?" I snickered. "Are you in a rush or something?"

Margaret laughed. "Yeah, we just kind of want to finish work already..me and Eileen are going to the mall to hang out, so we want to get done with work to go early."

"Cool," I smiled.

"It's gonna be fun!" Eileen smiled. "We're gonna get manicures, back massages, and go shopping!"

I wanted to point out the fact that Margaret didn't have nails, because she didn't really have hands, but I didn't say anything.

"Ugh, I could go with a back massage," I grumbled, rubbing my back.

"What'd you do?" Margaret frowned. "Sleep bad?"

"Yep."

"You could come with us!" Eileen smiled.

"Yeah, it'd be fun! Plus, it'd give you a break from the guys," Margaret smirked, making the guys frown.

"Hey! We're awesome enough for a girl to hang around us!" Rigby said. "I mean, you girls hang around with us alot, right?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but you have to admit, you two are _really super annoying,_" I said. Rigby glared at me.

"Stop talking! You're no better!" he snapped back at me.

"Silence, wimpling!" I grinned.

"_You're _the wimpling!"

"No, you!"

"You!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"Whosawesome," I quickly said.

"YOU!"

I laughed. "It's true."

"What the-? _Shut up!" _Rigby growled, quick to punch me. It didn't even hurt. It felt like a kindergardner punch. "My turn!" I smirked, punching him in the stomach.

_"Oof!" _came from his mouth as my fist collided with his stomach. "Owww! That hurt!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Margaret and Eileen. "Sure, I'll go with y'all! I mean, if it's not too much trouble."

"Don't worry," Margaret said. "We've actually been wanting to have a girls day out with you anyway."

I smiled. Of course, this day was really good for me, since well, this has to be my first Girls Day Out with some buddies I know.

Mordecai, Rigby, and I were done with our food and coffee a half hour later. We would've been done sooner, had the guys not been interesting in a Wrestling Match that was on the TV.

"You boys and your wrestling," I rolled my eyes, snickering.

"It's awesome!" Rigby grinned. Mordecai nodded in agreement. The boys headed to the door, but Mordecai stopped when he saw me still sitting down. "Hey, Sara, you glued to your seat or what?" he smiled.

"Nope," I shook my head. "Margaret told me they had five more minutes of their shift before their done. So she told me to wait here and we'll go in her car."

"Oh," Mordecai nodded. "Alright, well I guess we'll see you later!"

I nodded. "Yep. Don't mess up anything while I'm gone!"

"Maybe!" the blue jay said, as he went to the door and exited the coffee shop. I shook my head as I smiled.

...

"Alright, so we're gonna head to the back massage place first...Sara's gotta get her back fixed."

Us girls were soon in the car a few minutes later, driving to the mall.

I winced as my back gave a sort of sting. "And fast," I said. Eileen smiled. "You'll feel great when they're done with your back," she said. "They have magician hands." She waved her hands around. I snickered.

The ride to the mall wasn't a very long one, seeing as the city isn't really all that big.

"I'll try to park close to the door," Margaret said as she looked carefully from side to side to look for an open parking space.

She drove the car around a bit, before finding a parking place that was near the entrance of the mall. She pulled the car into it, and after making sure she was all the way in the parking place, Margaret parked the car and took out the keys. "Alright! Let's go!" she said with a smile on her face.

Eileen got out of the car, and pulled her seat down so I could get out. My back stung as climbed over the seat.

"The message place is more towards the other end of the mall. We can stop by any stores that catch your attention on the way," Margaret offered as we all headed for the door.

Eileen smiled, "We usually do a little bit on the way." She giggled, "Margaret's closet is getting too full."

Margaret laughed a little while she responded to the comment, "Shut up. I can't help that I like to have alot of clothes!"

I snickered. "I'm so glad I'm not a clothing fanatic..I usually just get t-shirts and jeans here."

"Did you wear T-shirts and jeans when you were a human too?" Eileen asked. The quick expression on her face after she said that told me that it had just slipped out of her mouth. Leave it to Rigby to blab to everyone we knew that I was a human.

"Yep," I nodded. "I have no interest in clothing style."

"I wish I was like that. I'd save a ton of money if I didn't always want new clothes," Margaret giggled.

"And that's why I'm so rich," I joked, making us all snicker.

We entered the giant mall. I walked over to a mall map, and looked it over. "Alright, we just go left," I said, pointing down a hallway that was filled with people.

Eileen nodded, "Yup. It's just a straight walk from here so we won't get lost or anything."

"Well let's go," Margaret smiled and started leading the way.

Eileen and I followed her quickly.

"I haven't been in the mall much," I said as we walked. "But I've always known its had alot of stores."

"Yep! So, it's kinda easy to lose your sight on one store," Margaret nodded. I smiled and we kept walking. Our walking though, was stopped shortly, when we heard a ruckus coming from a store.

I blinked. "The heck?" I turned around and stared at the doorway of a store. Basically, an employee appeared to be throwing someone out.

"Hey! I know my rights!" A bird, about the same height as Margaret was arguing with the employee.

The worker sighed, seeming frustrated, "Ma'am, you were lying to trick costumers out of the store, we reserve the right to kick you out for that."

"Because buying stupidly over priced name brands is stupid! I can get the same thing for ten dollars in another store and it would just be missing the logo!" She held up a shirt and pointed at a name sewn into it.

"You can't tell our customers that we've infected all of the stores clothing with a zombie virus! Why don't you just sshop in the cheaper stores?" The employee argued. I snickered a little bit watching them.

"Because you're ripping other people off! It's robbery!" The girl replied. A larger employee soon came out and grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the store. Once the employee let go of her arm in the hall outside of the store she turned around, "Just you wait! I'll get back at you for this!" She yelled into the store, crossing her arms and glaring at the workers.

I found myself laughing. Eileen blinked. "What was that about?" She asked.

I was giggling furiously now. "I don't know..but.." my giggling went away instantly. "She does seem kind of familiar.."

She really did. I think someone, probably one of the boys, talked about someone that was like her. I then found myself walking towards the bird. "Um, excuse me," I said.

She turned away from the store to look at me, her expression changed to a less frustrated one now.

"Hm? Oh, did you see what happened in there?" She sighed before continuing, "The clothes aren't really contaminated if that's what you want to ask. I just hate this store," she laughed a little when she explained.

I smiled back. "Yeah.. that was pretty hilarious though." I then proceeded to take a good examination of her. "You know, not to be creepy, but your description is kind of familiar, like someone told me about you."

"Really?" She looked like she was thinking for a second, "I don't really hang out with all that many people, so if you've heard of me before it must be a small world," she chuckled a little.

I snickered and tried to concentrate. 'Ugh! Where have I heard of this chick before.. just gotta remember a name..' A name popped into my head, but I worried it was the wrong one. But hey.

Worth a shot.

"Is your name Stevie?" I asked. "I think the guys back at the park mentioned you once."

"That's me! You know the guys at the park? And they talk about me?" She paused for a second, "If it was that green creep Muscleman that said anything don't believe a word of it," she laughed. "If it was anyone else then it was probably true."

I nodded. "Yeah. I think it was Mordecai."

"Mordecai talks about me? Then again, I guess I can understand why, I am pretty awesome," the woodpecker smiled. "Wait, he only says good things right? He's in for a pretty rough round of punchies if he says anything bad."

I laughed. "Yeah, don't worry.. though, Rigby says your weird, but I can tell he's joking."

Stevie snickered, "That doesn't surprise me much. He's always calling me weird or odd or something."

I was about to say something else, when Eileen and Margaret walked over.

"Sorry," Eileen said to me. "Margaret got interested in a store and refused to come out."

"How does someone who works as a waitress while trying to get through college have enough money for buying the expensive clothes in this mall," Stevie asked. She seemed to already know Margaret and Eileen, but it wasn't really a surprise, she worked at the most popular coffee place in the city.

"Her parents pay for school," Eileen explained, "And we make pretty good pay for waitresses."

Margaret nodded.

I gave a small yelp when my back gave another sting when I turned back to look at Stevie, who blinked. "You alright?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No..my back is hurting like heck."

"We're taking her to the massage place, that's why we came here," Eileen told her.

Stevie gave me a sympathy cringe, "Ouch, that must be awful. Hope that getting a massage helps you feel better."

"Me and you both," I sighed. We headed down to the massage place. Stevie had tagged along.

"Ugh, I'll be so glad when this is over with," I mumbled bitterly, rubbing my back.

"Trust me, I've had pains like that before..not pretty," Stevie said, snickering. I just rolled my eyes.

We soon came to the massage place. But all it was was just two tables that were set up on a big blue carpetish rug. "This is it, right?" I asked.

Margaret nodded. "Yep!"

No later than 5 seconds, a massage worker walked over. "Who needs a massage?" he asked.

I was quick to raise my hand. My back gave a sting of agreement.

...

"Holy crap, that was the best thing ever," I sighed with pleasure. We had just left the massage booth and were walking around the mall. My back had never felt so _freaking good. _God, it was like being massaged by an angel.

"I told you," Eileen smiled.

"Well, what shop do you guys wanna go look at?" Margaret asked.

"I saw Hot Topic," grinned Stevie. "Wanna go there?"

Before Margaret or Eileen could answer, I was quickly jumping up and down. "Uh, heck yeah!" I said loudly. "HOT TOPIC IS SO BEAST!"

"Heck yeah it is!" Stevie grinned. "It's down the hall!"

"Ok, well, I guess we'll meet you guys there-" Margaret started, but me and Stevie had already run off. We probably looked like two blurs running down the mall hallway. I mean, we almost ran over a woman and her little kid just to get to the store.

Stevie got inside the shop first, me following in second. This Hot Topic was a bit bigger than the one I've been to before. The one I've been to was a bit small, but this one had to have been the size of a regular old clothing store.

Big.

But unlike a regular clothing store, it had no frilly girly shirts. So, this had to be a dream come true for Stevie and I.

By the time Margaret and Eileen had gotten to the store, Sevie and I had already found a couple of T-shirts we fell for. I had managed to find a "Keep Calm and Brony on" shirt, while Stevie found a red shirt that had a picture of a ninja with the words "Like a Boss" next to it.

"We're so awesome in these," I snickered. Stevie nodded in agreement, but she looked a tad bit dissapointed in her shirt.

"Ugh, this is too small.." she grumbled. "I need a bigger size!"

"So you admit your fat," I said.

Stevie threw a seatbelt at me.

I dodged it and threw a seatbelt at her as well.

"Ok, enough with the seatbelt throwing!" said Margaret, following Eileen into the store. Eileen was looking around instantly, while Margaret had a sort of uncomfortable look on her face.

"What's with the face?" Stevie asked, searching through the ninja shirts for a different size.

"This store just gives me the creeps," Margaret mumbled. Her eyes landed on a poster that was the logo of a band. She cringed at it.

"Gotta agree with you on that a bit," I said. "But still, this store's awesome."

"I guess.." Margaret mumbled, looking through the shirts now. Her eyes brightened up a bit when she saw a stack of shirts, and began to rummage through them.

We finally finished our search through the store, went to the cash register, and paid for our stuff. I got the Brony shirt, Stevie found a Ninja shirt that was just her size, Eileen got a shirt that had a picture of a robot on it, and Margaret, who had lost her interest in the shirts she had looked through, found a journal book that had a pen with it.

I stared at her journal. _"Booorriiiiinng..." _I said in a somewhat sing song voice.

"Oh hush," Margaret said, rolling her eyes playfully.

I smiled, before finding myself cringing in pain again.

"What's wrong?" Stevie blinked, confusion replacing her happy expression. "Is your back hurting again? Cause if it is, those idiot massagers don't know how to do the job right."

"Nah, it's not my back," I mumbled, rubbing my stomach alittle. "My stomach kinda gave a small sting.."

"Oh," Stevie said.

"You guys want a soda or something?" Margaret asked. "We can stop by that food stand." She pointed to a nearby hot dog stand.

"Sounds good to me," Eileen nodded.

"Yeah, I could go for a soda," Stevie agreed.

"Eh, ok," I said.

Margaret, Eileen, and Stevie then headed off to the stand. I started to follow them, but my stomach gave another sting. I cringed. "Ow, yeesh..god, first my back, then my stomach? My body must really hate me for some reason.."

"Yo, you glued to the floor or something?" Stevie called out to me.

"Yep!" I called back. "There's probably an arts and crafts stand nearby." I took in a breath, and after the pain subsided a few seconds later, I finally managed to get over to the others.

...

My body seriously had to be hating me.

Because all during the mall trip, my stomach continued to bother me. And the pain was just increasing every time. By the time I had gotten home, it was dark out, and my stomach was just keeping me from walking right. And I felt completely nauseous.

"Uuuuuuugh, I'm hoooommmmeee!" I announced after I closed the front door behind me.

"Hey!" came Mordecai and Rigby's replies from the living room over the sound of the TV, which showed they were playing video games.

"Did you get me anything from the mall?" Rigby asked.

"Uh, no," I said. "I won't buy anything for someone who's too lazy to go shopping himself."

_"Stop talking!"_

I laughed, but I was cut short when my stomach gave another sting of pain. I yelped alittle.

"You alright?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..I'm just gonna go to bed already," I sighed.

"This early?" came Rigby's reply, and his tone sounded confused. "It's only 8!"

"Yeah, but..the Mall kinda made me a bit tired, you know?" I said. "Well, night guys." I went to the stairs and headed up, holding my shopping bags tightly in my hand.

"Night!" came the boys' replies.

The trip upstairs was not enjoyable. I could barely walk without my stomach hurting. My nausea seemed to be getting a bit worse. But I had a feeling it was just part of my stomach pains.

I finally got upstairs and went to my room, closing the door behind me. I sighed, leaning against the door, ignoring my pain. I just threw my bags at the closet door.

_I'll just put them up later, _I thought. All I wanted to do was just lay down and go to sleep.

I climbed into my bed slowly. I didn't need my pain to increase at the moment. I finally managed to get into my bed fully and pulled my blankets up to cover myself up. My stomach still hurt, but it didn't seem to get worse. "Alright, time to get some sleep.." I said to myself and closed my eyes.

It was a few seconds before I facepalmed.

I had forgotten to flip my lightswitch.

...

My dreams were completely unhelpful..and a bit wack.

I had this dream that I was trapped in a room filled with big, sharp knives, and they were chasing me. I ran as fast as I could to get away from them, but the pain in my stomach hurt me still.

My attempt to get away failed, as I tripped and fell on my stomach, increasing the pain instantly. "Ow!" I yelped, feeling tears of pain creating in my eyes.

I quickly turned over to get off my stomach, and found myself face-to-face with a large knife. I tried backing up from it, but found myself stuck where I was. The knife then suddenly leaned down and soon stabbed my stomach, instantly engulfing my whole body in pain, making me scream.

I struggled to get away, but I was still stuck. The pain continued to grow. But what I found a bit odd was that I wasn't bleeding. But even if I was, all I cared about was the pain.

I closed my eyes tightly as the pain soon began to overcome me. It just hurt so much, that I was starting to see red behind my eyelids.

I suddenly shot up, awake, screaming. But my sitting up position ended up worsening my pain. And the pain now was worse than how it was in my sleep. It was so bad, that I found myself starting to cry.

"Ohhh," I sobbed quietly. "I'm dying..I just know it!" I found myself trembling uncontrollably, and i was cold.

I knew I couldn't just keep laying down, accepting the pain. I had to get to the guys and get them to call for help. My hands trembled as I tried to get up, but the pain in my stomach stung as I tried to sit up again, so I knew walking to the guys' bedroom was going to be a deathtrap for me.

So, I guess that left me for my final option. I had to holler for them.

"Mordecai! Rigby!" I tried to yell, but the pain in my stomach increased as I even tried to talk. But I wasn't going to just die in this bed. I was going to have to risk it.

"MORDECAI! RIGBYY!" I finally yelled loudly, my pain increasing from my yell. This just made me start to cry harder.

There was a yelp from the other side of the hallway, and a loud thump. That told me that Mordecai had fallen out of his bed.

It wasn't even 2 seconds before my bedroom door busted open. Rigby was the first one in, Mordecai following him instantly.

"Sara!" Rigby yelped, his eyes widened in worry and fear as he saw me crying. "What's wrong?"

"My stomach-!" I whimpered, practically sobbing now. "It really hurts!" The boys quickly ran to my bed, worry on their faces.

"How bad, on a scale to ten?" Mordecai asked nervously.

I wanted to hit that bird so much in the face.

"A TRILLION!" I cried out. My trembling seemed to be getting worse as I talked. I finally just stopped talking and cried. I just wanted this pain to go away.

"I'll call 911," Mordecai said, quickly getting up and running to the door. "Rigby! Stay with Sara!" He then left the room. I could hear him running down the hallway and down the staircase.

Rigby looked at me nervously. "What part of your stomach hurts?" he asked gently.

"My abdomen," I whimpered, tears streaming down my face. I could feel them seep through my fur and onto my skin. The confused look on Rigby's face told me he had know idea what the heck the abdomen was. This just showed how much knowledge he lacked.

I sighed and had to pull the blanket off me slowly. I finally pointed to the middle of my stomach. "That's the abdomen, Rigby."

Rigby nodded before hesitantly reaching over and pressing down on it. The pain didn't increase when he pressed down, but when he pulled away. Oh god, it was like giving gasoline to a fire.

It _burned. _Burned worse than how it did just a moment ago.

"Ow!" I yelped, quickly hugging my stomach gently. I whimpered louder now, closing my eyes as the tear flow in my eyes increased.

I suddenly felt Rigby wrap an arm around me and pull me closer to him in what seemed to be a hug (as well, I didn't have my eyes open).

"It's ok..the pain will go away," Rigby said gently. His voice was actually comforting as it was back when we had watched the Exorcist and I couldn't sleep because of it. He began to lightly rub my back, much like how he did on that same night.

I nuzzled up against him as close as I could due to the pain, my eyes still closed. I finally found myself back asleep a few moments later.

**...**

**Well, I'm officially horrible to Sara ;-;**

**Sara: YOU HORRIBLE MONSTER.**

**Me: I still love you D: Even if I did give you this horrible appendicitis.**


	17. Thank You and some Re-writing

**New random author note, yay xD**

**But this is just a thank you to my reviewers/readers/beta readers. Thank you all so much for sticking with me this far,and at least giving the story a chance. And when I say that, I'm talking about my serious bad writing in the beginning of this story.**

**My god. I couldn't even write for my life. And the end of Chapter 2 and 4..OH MY GOD. SERIOUSLY. Sara's like a freaking mary sue in those chapters. I had Rigby fall for her instantly, and they kissed. **_**KISSED.**_** SERIOUSLY. Who the FUDGE kisses right when they first meet?! How I wish I could go back in time to slap myself and yell 'This beginning is awful!'**

**And to my Beta Readers, I want to thank you guys too for giving me some writing critisim. I had been meaning to look over my beginning chapters and re-write them, but I've always been distracted. So, what I'm going to do is re-write chapters 1-4. And for those who like the chapters how they are (I'll be surprised if there are people who actually like it), the stories on my Deviantart (I'll put the link on my profile).**

**Like I said, I want to majorly thank every single one of you for sticking by this stories side, even with its horrible beginning and long hiatus'. I've gone far with writing, and I'm continuing to try to improve more. This has to be my first popular fic, and I'm blessed to have such amazing readers and friends :3 Thank you all again, and be prepared for the next chapter!**


	18. Hospital

**Part two of the whole Appendicitis thing xD**

**Thanks to my friend FF Mysterion for helping me once again. I swear I get stuck too many times..plus, she's a great writer, so you should check out her work :3**

**Now **_**read, **_**dang it!**

**Disclaimer: Regular Show is owned by J.G Quintel. Stevie is owned by FF Mysterion.**

**...**

_"Is she gonna be ok?"_

_"Man, this really sucks.."_

_"Shush! You're gonna wake her!"_

The voices sounded muffled, as though something was covering my ears. I opened my eyes slowly. The light in the room was so bright to me that I had to quickly close my eyelids. After a second or two, I then again slowly opened my eyes.

Everything was a blur. But what my eyes kept trying to focus on were three figures that were sitting next to me in chairs. The soft feeling under and wrapped around me told me I was in a bed. I closed my eyes again, my head buzzing. I then felt a soft hand lightly rubbing the back of my head in sort of comforting way.

"Hey," came Rigby's voice in a gentle tone. "How are you feeling?"

I opened my eyes now. My vision was more focused now. I could now recognize the familiar figures of Mordecai, Rigby, and Stevie. I turned my head to Rigby, who had a sort of worried epxression on his face. It turned out it was Rigby who was rubbing the back of my head.

"Never been better.." I mumbled tiredly, trying to remember what had happened recently.

I remembered that I had woken up in the middle of the night, crying because of a pain in my stomach. The boys had barged into my room when I called for them, Mordecai went to call 911 while Rigby stayed with me, I fell asleep again, and woke up about 2 minutes later when the ambulance had arrived.

It turned out that a worry of mine had come true: My appendix had gotten affected and had to be taken out.

Well, this sucked.

Stevie gave me a look of concern. "You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said, starting to sit up. I cringed a bit when I felt something on my stomach. I lifted up the beds blanket a bit. I had to lift up my hospital gown a bit to see it. I couldn't see the stitch mark fully, but I could definately tell where they performed surgery to take out my appendix.

"Well, that'll be comfortable," I said sarcastically.

Mordecai smiled. "The pains gone, right?"

I nodded. "Yep...thanks guys." A small smile appeared on my face. "If you didn't come, I'd probably be dead in that bed by now."

"Eh, no problem," Rigby said, shrugging as he smiled as well.

"We couldn't just let you suffer like that," Mordecai said, "You're our friend, we don't want anything bad to happen to you." He gave me a friendly smile.

My smile grew a bit. "Yeah..besides, things wouldn't be interesting if I weren't around."

Stevie had a questionable look on her face. "So how does it feel? Having an organ taken out?"

"Feels weird," I answered. "Like I'm not one hundred percent whole." I snickered. "And yet, it feels awesome."

"More room for all your other organs," Stevie laughed, "Your appendix is kind of a jerk organ anyway. It just exists with no use, evolution should have fixed that glitch a long time ago!"

"Glitch? I don't think evolution works like a video game, dude," Mordecai chuckled at Stevie's suggestion.

"But wouldn't it be awesome if it did?" Rigby laughed along.

I laughed. "Yeah! I mean, why not take the thing out of us after we're born so we won't have to deal with it later in our lives?"

"Seriously," Mordecai nodded.

Rigby smiled lightly. "Er..hey, can me and Sara talk for a moment?"

I blinked, confused now.

"Yeah, sure," Stevie nodded. "Come on, Mordecai." She got up from her chair, grabbed Mordecai's arm, and pulled him after her. When the door closed, this gave me an opportunity to examine the room. It was just a casual hospital room. It had a TV on the paleish white walls and a window that looked out. In the corner of the room on a table was a small Christmas tree with small ornaments. Apparently, the hospital was a bit early too.

"So, what do we need to talk about?" I asked, now turning to Rigby.

He sighed. "I was really scared..when you yelled for me and Mordecai in the middle of the night." I nodded meakly, listening.

Rigby rubbed the back of his head with his hand like he was trying to find the right way to word something.

"You know, I don't think I've ever really gotten that nervous about someone before... I mean, I have, but not in the same way. Like... This is the first time I get that feeling of my heart dropping down to my stomach, it was weird to feel like that for the first time ever..."

I frowned. "Oh...I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine," he said quickly, seeing that I was getting a bit guilty for making him scared like that.

"I just... I can't help but wonder why it felt so different when I was thinking about you..." He got quiet, like he was getting lost in his own thoughts.

I was hesitant before I reached over a bit and put my hand on his hand that had been rubbing the back of my head and was now laying on the bed. "Well, hey..at least I'm better now, right?" I asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

A small smile came to Rigby's face, "Yeah... I hope you make a fast recovery, too, so we can hang out like normal again," he laughed a little, "It won't be the same to do a bunch of fun stuff while you're stuck waiting for your stitches to heal up."

I groaned. "Tell me about it...I'm probably going to be too sore to do anything for a while anyway." Rigby nodded.

I swallowed. Usually, we were never in the same room together..alone. It honestly made me feel a bit weird. I was starting to feel my face heat up a bit.

I started to notice that Rigby was acting a little odd, too. He wasn't making much eye contact with me, like he was afraid or embarrassed.

"Hey, Sara..." I looked at him, wondering what he was about to say. "Never mind..." He backed out of whatever he had to tell me.

"What?" I asked. "You can tell me anything, dude."

"Sara... I think..." He was shifting around awkwardly like he was afraid to say it, "I really care about you alot... and... I think maybe... maybe I really like you..."

My eyes widened a bit. "R-really?"

"Well...yeah," he said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck again. The back of my neck burned, as it always did when I would get in situations where I didn't know an answer.

I swallowed. "I, um...I like you too," I said quickly.

"You do?" Rigby asked, he sounded kind of surprised. "I- I didn't think you'd like someone like me..."

"Seriously?" I asked. " You're funny, nice, well, most of the time.."

Rigby smiled a little. "Heh.. yeah."

An awkward silence passed over the room. It felt like we both had something to say, but couldn't voice it. It was almost as if neither of us had a proper way to word what was on our minds.

Rigby swallowed loudly, as I could hear it.

I sat up a bit, ignoring the small feeling of my stitching. Rigby then looked at me, full in the face. "Hey, Sara?" he said.

"Yeah?" I answered.

He was still for a moment before he started leaning in. My heart began to pound furiously again, and I could have sworn I felt it as I leaned in as well.

Before I could process exactly what happened I felt Rigby's lips against my own. My heart was racing and mind seemed to just stop working, all I could do was focus of that moment, that sensation I was getting.

Rigby was the first to slowly close his eyes. I closed my eyes too, instantly engulfed in blackness as our kiss continued. You know how they say that your 'first kiss' was like the most magical moment in your life? Well, it was pretty much that way for me (but it would've been better I wasn't in the hospital at the moment). I felt Rigby slowly wrap an arm around me, pulling me closer as he deepened the kiss gently. I pressed my lips against him more, enjoying the feeling.

Though it couldn't have lasted much longer than a minute or so it felt like it was an eternity, and still it seemed to end too soon. I was silent, I didn't have any idea what to say. My face felt so warm, I must have been blushing pretty bad.

Rigby must have had the same problem, because I could see faintly that the skin under his fur was dark pinkish. "Well, then..." I said slowly, not knowing what to say.

"That was... nice..." Rigby said, awkwardly a avoiding eyes contact.

I nodded slowly. "Yep.." I agreed.

"So... Does this mean that we're, you know... more than friends now?" Rigby asked, he seemed a bit hesitant.

"I...guess so," I replied, hesitant as well. This felt so awkward, but I decided not to say anything negative.

Rigby smiled a little, "Cool... But... What do we tell everyone? I mean, do you think they'll all just be okay with it?"

"Oh chizz," I mumbled, now seeing we were a bit stuck there. Would the others agree with this? Especially since I was human, they might not think it would last..Benson probably already had Skips find a way to send me back to where I came from. "Well.." I said. "Let's just think of the right words to say. We don't need to walk up to them and blurt out, 'Hey everyone, we're dating'."

Rigby laughed. "Yeah. We'll just think, I guess." I smiled and was about to respond, when the door opened. A woman who was dressed in a blue scrub shirt and pants walked in. She had darkish brown hair, and was wearing white nurse shoes.

"Hi," she smiled. I was surprised at how soft her voice was. "Sorry if I was interrupting anything, but you need to rest, so your visitor is going to have to leave."

"Oh," Rigby said, nodding. He turned to look at me when the nurse left. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded. "Ok." Rigby got up. "I'll miss you," I snickered, laying back down.

Rigby grinned at me. "I'll miss you more," he said.

"Whatever," I said.

Rigby snickered. He then leaned down and kissed my forehead, making my face blush rapidly. "Now get some sleep."

"Yes, mother," I said.

Rigby narrowed his eyes at me, but kept his smile. He then went to the door and exited the room.

I sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Well, this has been an interesting twenty four hours.." I said to myself.

I had my first girls day out, had an appendix taken out, and I just got my first boyfriend who's pretty much a cartoon character.

Yes, this has been an interesting day. But now, all I wanted was sleep. I turned on the TV with the remote that was laying on a table next to the bed, and switched it on to a movie. I finally closed my eyes, ready for sleep.

Too bad the movie was completely interesting, because I wasn't able to sleep for about a hour and a half.

"Sleeps for chumps anyway," I mumbled, my eyes glued onto the screen.

**...**

**Yep. Rigara is now in this story xD And I KNOW I did have the two kiss in chapter 3 or 4,but seriously, I was bad at writing back then AND I'M GONNA EDIT THOSE CHAPTERS SO IT WILL NO LONGER BE OFFICIAL ;-;**

**Please read and review!**


	19. First Time

**I've honestly no idea how the idea for this chapter came up, I swear...was originally gonna write it out in third person, but I just decided to stick to first xD**

**WARNING: This chapter contains beer drinking, so please don't kill me for this. I apologize if this chapter isn't really as good as the others. Had some difficulties writing it, as I'm so new to this sort of stuff. Really, this has to be my least favorite chapter. Such a fail xD**

**DISCLAIMER: Regular show is owned by J.G Quintel. I own Sara.**

**...**

I ran a brush through my hair, listening to the Christmas music that was loudly playing downstairs. I could hear the doorbell ringing constantly and the door opening and the sounds of new voices were heard saying 'Hello!' or 'Merry Christmas!'.

Most parties were boring to me, and the only thing I hate about them were the idiots who were invited to them. Idiots would sneak in drugs and use them outside in the backyard of the persons house, or they would ruin the house by breaking stuff, vomiting on the floor from overdrinking the alcohol beverages**, **or at least go to jail for hitting a cop that happened to come by to tell them to shut the party down.

Holiday parties on the other hand were the ones I love. I loved the music, the christmas cookies and eggnog, and the whole Secret Santa thing was fun. Picking out a gift for your secret santa was hard, as you never really knew what they had or what they'd like. But you were always relieved when they said the loved it. Yet you still had that feeling in the back of your head that they weren't really happy with it and wanted to spare your feelings.

Nevertheless, it was all fun.

I quickly looked at myself with a mirror, checking to see if I looked alright. My bright green Christmas sweater with a picture of a snowflake looked fine. It didn't have a wrinkle nor a stain on it that would be embarrasing for others to see. My jeans were also fine on me as well.

I jumped a bit when a knock on my closed door was heard.

"Hey, Sara! You almost ready?" came Rigby's voice.

"Yeah, give me a second," I said quickly, making sure my hair was fine before I went to the bedroom door and opened it. Rigby stood at the doorway patiently. He wasn't wearing anything as usual.

"No christmas shirt or anything?" I snickered, exiting my bedroom and walking to the staircase, Rigby following me.

"Nah. Clothes are annoying. They itch most of the time," Rigby said, closely walking by me. He gave a small smirk and wrapped his arm around me, pulled me to him, bringing me into a sort of playful crushing hug.

"Rigby! _Get off!" _I laughed, playfully shoving my boyfriend away, who laughed as well. "You're gonna mess up how I look.." I ran a hand through my hair to fix it.

"Oh relax. You look ok still," the male my said.

"Oh, you're so sweet," I said sarcastically, making my tail twitch in a fake irritated matter.

"You can't get mad at me," Rigby said, playfully punching my arm. "I'm too cute."

"Whatever," I said.

The two finally got downstairs. I hadn't been downstairs about an hour before the guests started arriving, so I hadn't seen the finished decorated room.

There were red and green streamers of Gingerbread men, candy canes, and snow flakes hanging from the roof and the staircase had a wreath like object wrapped around its banister. The Christmas tree was sitting in the corner of the room, lit up. There were already a few people there, talking, laughing, drinking eggnog, and eating Christmas cookies.

"I could so decorate like this myself," I joked.

"Yeah, right," scoffed Rigby.

_"I could! _If it wasn't so much work," I smirked.

An hour later, most of the guests had arrived. The house was about crowded, so most people went outside. I was in the kitchen, getting myself a third cup of eggnog when I heard the sounds of whooping from the backyard. "The heck?" I mumbled, going to the kitchen window to see what was going on.

In the backyard were a group of guys who looked to be about the same age as Mordecai and Rigby. They were cheering on a guy, who was drinking out of a can furiously. He then slammed the can against his head when he was done and let out a victory yell. The guys surrounding him let out a loud cheer.

Out of the guys, I could recognize the employee from The Movie Shack Hut. I figured his name was Dave, but it was hard to remember names. With him there, I figured it would be safe to go out there and see what they were doing. The voice in the back of my head was telling me it wasn't a good idea, but I didn't care really.

"What are y'all doing?" I asked, stepping outside into the chilly night air. The guys turned to me and smiled.

"Drinking game!" said one of the guys. "Wanna join?"

I blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Drinking game?"

"Yeah! Drinking game! Try to see how much you can chug down!" said another guy, before grabbing another can and drinking the contents of it quickly. Even though it was dark outside, I could read the word 'Beer' on the can.

"Yeaaaaaaaahhhh, no," I said.

"Aww come on! It's fun!" said the guy, after smashing the can on his head. "Just so long as you don't overdo it. We usually quit around 5 cans."

"Still," I said. "That's pretty stupid.."

"Look, come on, just try one can," said the guy, holding out an unopened can to me. "And if you don't like it, you can quit. We understand."

I nervously bit my lip.

"Or are ya chicken?" smirked another guy. "Chicken, raccoon?"

_Chicken?_ Ha. I wasn't a chicken.

"I'm not a freaking chicken!" I snapped. "I just don't think I should be drinking beer!"

"Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicckkeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" chorused two guys, instantly imitating a chicken. They put their hands on their waists and pretended to flap their 'wings'. "Bawwk, bawwk!" they said.

"Give me that freaking can," I scowled after watching them act like that for a few seconds.

'Dave' grinned and tossed me the can. I held it out as I opened it, in case it decided to fizz up and spill everywhere. I swallowed nervously when I opened it. The smell of the alcoholic drink instantly filled my nose.

"Drink it! Drink it! Drink it! Drink it!" chanted the guys. I bit my lip nervously again before shakingly bringing the can to my lips. When I started drinking the beer, the guys instantly let out a loud cheer.

I instantly stopped after a few seconds and took in a deep breath. I shuddered. "Ugh..."

"Sooo? How does it taste?" grinned one of the guys.

"It tastes...bad," I said, nervously licking my lips to help get rid of the taste that stuck to them. "It's terrible, it's disgusting, it's...but...maybe I just need to take a few more sips to get used to it?"

_What was I saying?! I was not going to drink this! _My brain was telling me not to, but my pride in showing these guys I wasn't chicken overpowered it.

"Well, drink that sucker down!" said the guy.

I swallowed nervously. _'It's just one can..I mean, what can just one do? I'll just finish this one and leave,' _I thought. Yep. That's what I'd do. Drink the rest of the can to get the guys off my back and go back inside and drink soda to rid of the taste of alcohol.

My plan didn't go exactly as I hoped.

The guys ended up convincing me to have another can, which I did. By now, I was starting to feel...weird. Like, dizzy feeling. And I was actually not afraid to talk. The voice in the back of my head disappeared.

A few minutes later, I had managed to chug down 3 cans. I was halfway done with my fourth one when one of the guys looked at me, concerned.

"Hey, dudette. I think you should quit..you're still new to this."

"Oh shut up, I'll be fine," I scowled. What the heck? I wasn't usually this snappy...

"No, seriously. We know when to stop..you're drinking those suckers up. When are you even gonna quit for the night?"

"How the crap should I know.." I said. By now, my vision was getting alittle weird. Things were blurry. I was more dizzy, and my voice seemed to slur. I chugged down the rest of my drink and threw the empty can behind my shoulder. "I'm going in..see y'all later.."

I started walking to the backdoor, only to find myself swaying back and forth as I walked.

"Do you need help?" asked 'Dave'.

"I'm fine!" I snapped, my head buzzing. I finally got to the back door after what seemed like an hour to the my. I opened it and stepped inside.

"Whoooo! That feels good to get out of that cold air!" I said loudly, grinning stupidly. I felt so daring at the moment. As though I could do things I normally couldn't.

A few seconds later, Rigby walked into the kitchen. He smiled. "Oh hey, there you are! I was looking for you!"

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?" I grumbled, looking at the floor as I rocked back and forth, as though I were unbalanced.

Rigby narrowed his eyes a bit. "What's wrong with you?"

"_Nothing! _Why does everyone presume there's something wrong with me?" I snapped. "I'm just tired."

Rigby didn't buy that. He walked over to me. I could tell that the stench from the beer instantly greeted him, but then again, I was sure he had been drunk before so he knew how a drunk person would look like. His eyes widened a bit. "Are you _drunk?!"_

"And so what if I am?" I asked.

"WHY THE HECK ARE YOU DRUNK!? YOU SAID YOU NEVER DRANK BEER!" Rigby now yelled at me.

_"WELL WHAT IF I WANTED TO TRY IT!?" _argued I.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT ALCOHOL DOES TO YOU?! How much did you drink!?"

"I don't know.." I mumbled.

Rigby grabbed my shoulders and angrily stared into my eyes. "Sara. How. Much. Did. You. Drink?" he asked slowly. Now that was enough to scare me a bit. He wasn't usually this mad.

"A-about...f-four..." I started.

"Four..._FOUR?! YOU DRANK FOUR CANS?!" _Rigby yelled at me, letting me go and backing up from me.

I groaned and held my head, which was getting the worst headache from the yelling. "Would you shut up please?! You're hurting my head!"

Rigby angrily glared at me. He was about to say something else when Mordecai entered the kitchen, followed by Benson.

"Rigby, why the heck are you yelling?!" demanded Benson.

"Sara's drunk off her butt!" Rigby snapped. "Someone brought beer here!"

"Someone did _what!?" _Benson repeated Rigby, a flicker of anger on his face. "I had a feeling someone did. Some idiots here looked drunk.."

"They're out back.." I said.

Benson headed to the backdoor.

"Oh hey, Benson," I said, turning around to look at him. "While you're out there, get me a can. I'm thirsty."

"_Shut up!" _Benson snapped, opening the back door and closing it behind him as he went outside. We could hear him angrily yelling at the guys outside a moment later. He came back inside a few minutes later. From the silence out back, we could tell he had made the guys leave.

I sighed and rubbed my head. This was _not _helping my headache at all. Rigby turned to me. Most of his anger had faded, and was replaced with concern. "Alright, Sara," he said slowly. "I'm gonna take you to bed and you're gonna sleep it all off."

"I'm not tired!" I protested. "I want to stay up! Besides, this party hasn't even been going on for long!"

"Well, too bad! You're going to sleep it off, and that's final!"

I growled and tried to walk away, but I began to feel dizzy again. I ended up nearly tripping over my feet...and I did when I tried to keep my balance after that. I ended up falling on the carpet.

"Ugh...I feel like I've gotta-" I started, stopping when I felt something come up my throat. I quickly closed my mouth. I managed to get to the trashcan in time. My body shuddered horribly once I stopped puking. I gave a low moan and slumped against the trash can.

"Never...again..." I mumbled as Rigby walked over to me. He let out a small laugh.

"Well, that's what you get for drinking," he said.

"Shut up, dude," I sighed. Rigby went to the sink and got me a cup of water. I drank the water down, wanting to rid my mouth of the taste of beer and vomit, which is a disgusting combination in your mouth.

Rigby wrapped an arm around me to support me so I wouldn't fall over once I was done. "Alright, let's get you to bed.." he mumbled. He helped me exit the kitchen, get up the stairs, and to my bedroom. I crawled into my bed weakly, wrapping the blankets around my tightly.

"Well, goodnight drunky," Rigby snickered. He headed to the door. I quickly sat up.

"Wait..Rigby?" I asked, my voice still a bit slurred.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to me. "You're not gonna vomit again, are you?" A look of worry appeared on his face.

"Nuh. I want you..to tell me a bedtime story," I giggled. This was gonna be fun.

"A _what?" _Rigby's eyes widened a bit.

"A bedtime story. Or I swear I won't go to sleep."

"Uuuuuuuuugh!" he tossed his head back and let out a loud groan of protest. "Fine." Rigby walked back to my bed, an annoyed look on his face. I grinned and scooted back so he could sit down next to me. He sighed and sat down by me.

"Alright...er..." I could tell he was having a hard time getting an idea. But I was so eager for a story at that moment that I was going to let him just back out.

"Well...there was this guy. And uh...he wanted to save this princess, who was pretty hot-" Rigby started. I quickly interrupted.

"Woah woah woah..where is this anyway? Is this..like...in the eighties or something?" I asked.

"The _eighties!?_" Rigby blinked.

"Yeah the eighties.." I said.

"Ugh. Fine. It's in the eighties," Rigby scowled. "Anyway, so the guy wanted to save the princess from this horrible dragon. He got to the dragons lair, slayed the evil dragon, and took its head so he could hang it on his fireplace wall. He got the princess free and wanted to marry her, but it turned out she was actually the evil one and she took his money and left him forever and the dragons babies ate the guy up. The end. Now go to bed." He got up from my bed and went to the door.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit," I whined.

"Uuuuuugh! WHAT?!" Rigby snapped, turning to glare at me.

"...what was the guys name?" I frowned.

Rigby slammed my door shut behind him.

"JERK!" I yelled. _'I don't even know why you're my boyfriend anyway,' _I thought bitterly as I laid my head down on the pillow and closed my eyes.

Sleep instantly engulfed me.

...

I opened my eyes slowly the next morning. "Ugh..wha..."

Everything was a bit blurry but my vision was clearing up the more I was awake. I was relieved to know that I could think clearly now.

"What happened las- Oh...ow..ow..._oh god, OW!" _I instantly clutching my head that was suffering a hangover. "_Craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap..." _I hissed, closing my eyes tightly in pain. My head banged painfully as I slowly climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to get some tylenol. After retrieving some from the medicine cabinet, I went downstairs to the kitchen.

Mordecai and Rigby were sitting at the table, eating cereal.

"Morning," I mumbled painfully, looking at the ground as I clutched the pill to get some water.

"Morning," snickered Rigby. "How's the hangover, drunky?"

"Zip it," I scowled, getting a glass from the cabinet. "I'm never doing that again. Drinking and going to parties..." I filled the glass with some water, put the pill in my mouth and drank some water to help swallow it down. "No one brings up anything alcohol related for a while."

"I remember my first beer," Mordecai laughed. "It was in college...one of our dorm neighbors was hosting an end of the year party-"

I threw my cup at him.

**...**

**I had to admit, this chapter was pretty fun to write xD Sara's all mean and snappy when she's drunk.**

**Well, good news overal: WE ALL LIVED C: MAYANS WERE WRONG LOL. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and have a merry christmas!**


	20. Hiatus

A/N:

Hey guys. I know, I know. You probably want to rip off my head for not updating. Yeah, well, I've got to explain something:

Something about Regular Show has gone and made me start to lose a bit of interest in it; I'm not saying that I will stop watching it, but it just hasn't interested me much, thus, making me lose some inspiration for this story. That's why I haven't been updating: I lose interest in the story, and I have to wait until I get that feeling to update. I've been getting more into different shows, and my interests goes into them.

I guess mostly I used up alot of my inspiration in December, when I posted three chapters for this story. That's more than I usually update a single story.

The point is: This story will kind of be on hiatus at times. I already have the next chapter all planned out, but I just can't bring myself to write it. Don't worry, I'm not calling it quits on this story, but all I want you guys to know is that I will lose inspiration once in a while, which is why I don't update alot.

So, definately keep an eye out, and please be patient with me.

Thanks. :)


	21. Cursed (Part 1)

**7 month waited update. Sorry for delay. Been hooked on other shows, and it's been taking me about almost a week just to watch a new episode of Regular Show because the new episodes are just not as interesting as they were in the first two seasons. As of that, I am going to revert back to the old episodes for inspiration.**

**Enjoy the update.**

**Flames will be used to roast hot dogs.**

**...**

"Truth or Dare?"

The question came out of Mordecai's mouth as we layed in a circle, staring at the clouds. We were taking a break from work, which was mowing the grass. I had managed to get used to the mower, and my fear of it making that all-too-familiar pop noise had vanished. Normally, we would've gone inside and played some video games or do something active. Benson had been in such a bad mood lately though, that we have deemed doing anything away from our work area a death wish.

"Um..." I said, thinking for a bit. "Truth."

"What's the grossest thing you've ever seen?"

I went back to thinking. "Yeesh, that's kind of a toughy. I've seen a bunch of gross stuff. But out of them all, I guess I've got to say that Muscle Man and Starla making out is enough to make me puke."

"Count me in," Rigby gagged. "The noises they make don't help at all." Mordecai and I laughed. That was true. It was totally gross.

It had been months since my drinking accident at the christmas party, and when my appendix was taken out. Not much had changed, except that it was a new year.

Remember how I said I was never going to a party anymore because of my drinking incident? Well, I was forced to come. Benson said it was 'manditory for all employees' and if I didn't show up, he would fire me on the spot. So, of course, I had to go. Rigby refused to keep me out of his sight though, as if I would sneak off and find the guys who had brought beer at the last party. It was irritating as heck, and I practically wanted to yell at the guy to let me roam free. My irritation at him went away though when it was midnight, when all the couples had to kiss.

Rigby and I had talked about telling the others we were a couple, and what we would say. But the guy decides to go and kiss me at midnight, which told everyone we were a couple. It had to take me _alot _of patience to not smack Rigby on the head.

And to no surprise, the guys were pretty shocked about it.. _Especially _Skips. It wasn't really all about Rigby actually getting a girlfriend, or me getting a boyfriend. We ended up getting flooded with tons of 'how is it going to work!? You're from different dimensions!' ,'This is crazy and weird!', 'I'm worried this is gonna throw the world off balance!", and Muscle Man just had to chime in, "But I've never lost a bet before, bro!" Skips had a pretty unamused look on his face.

He never said anything to any of us, that I know of. He probably said something to Benson, but those two always have secrets between the two of them that they never tell anyone. But, it wasn't anything of my business, so I always keep my nose out of it. Even when it's tempting to ask.

"Ok. Mordecai," I said. "Truth or Dare?"

The bluejay was quiet for a moment before answering, "Dare. Give me your best one." I could practically hear the grin on his face.

I snickered. "Ok. Give me one second.." I began to think of a good dare. Nothing lame, like the 'lick your own/someone else's foot' dare. I thought I could hear the gears working in my brain as I continued to think.

_'Make him do something scary!' _I finally thought. _"Like, sleep in the basement or something with no flashlight." _I tried to think of something scary, finally. My brain seemed to not get any rest while I thought of this one dare.

A smirk appeared on my face. "Ok! I dare you to play Slender tonight. Lights off and everything." I sat up and looked at Mordecai.

"OOHHHHHHH!" Rigby said, quickly jumping up and pointing at Mordecai, a smirk on his face. "You gotta play Slender!"

Mordecai scoffed. Not the reaction I was hoping for,but oh well.

"I doubt it's scary," Mordecai said, the grin still on his face.

"Well, we'll find that out tonight," I laughed. "I hear it's the most terrifying game ever. Especially when you play it with the lights off. Which you'll have to do."

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Whatever. It's still not going to be as scary as you say."

"Wanna bet?" I smirked again. "I bet you twenty bucks that Slender will scare you. Even if it makes you jump once."

Mordecai narrowed his eyes. "Alright. You're on." He laughed. "It won't be scary, like I said."

_"Oh, we'll see," _I thought. _"We'll see."_

_..._

"How long has he been playing it?!" Rigby whined as he paced up and down the hall.

"Yeesh, Rigby," I said, watching him. I was leaning against the wall, my arms crossed.. "Keep pacing and you'll wear a groove in the floor. And we know Benson won't like that."

"Eh, he won't notice," Rigby grumbled. "He doesn't live here anyway."

I shruggged. "Alright. But don't come whining to me when he yells at you."

The raccoon ignored me. "How long has Mordecai been playing that game!?" he growled. "And I haven't heard him scream yet!"

"Patience, young cricket," I said. "Patience."

Rigby rolled his eyes at me. "I'm going to watch him play." He walked over to the closed door, opened it, and stepped inside. The door closed behind him.

"Oy," I sighed. I hummed a bit as I waited. I almost jumped out of my skin, though, when I heard Rigby let out a high pitched scream. "Holy-!" I said, taking in deep breaths. "Gosh dog it!"

What a wimp. I should've known Rigby was bound to scream.

A few moments passed before the computer room door opened. Rigby ran out of there, his eyes wide. "Dude..that...was..._AWESOME!" _he cheered out, a big grin on his face. "I mean, that was creepy as heck!"

Mordecai exited out of the room next, no expression on his face. I blinked. "You ok, dude?" I asked.

Mordecai finally sighed and headed to his room. "Let me get my wallet.."

I pumped my fist in the air. "Oh, yeah! I win the bet!" I did a small victory dance.

"Wait!"

My dance was cut short as Mordecai came back in the hallway. "I played it," he said. "Now, _you _have to!"

"What?!" I snapped. "No way man. That wasn't part of the deal."

"Well, I'm adding onto the deal," Mordecai said. "And my part says you have to play it and not be scared. Or else, you don't get the twenty dollars." He held up the green paper and waved it around. "Look. Don't you want it? Don't you want the big Two Zero?" The blue jay was now practically waving the money in front of my face. I swatted his hand away, angrily

"Shut it!" I snapped. "Fine. I'll play the stupid game." I shoved him aside playfully, and stormed to the computer room. I was quick to jump into the computer chair. The idiot had shut off the game, and the screen was on it's screensaver. I shook the mouse to take off the saver, and clicked the Slender icon on the desktop.

The boys were standing behind me, watching as I started the game.

I laughed at their nervous looks. "You guys are morons," I said. "This game isn't scary at all."

Yeah...I really need to keep my mouth shut.

The screen to the computer went pitch black suddenly. It was deadly quiet for a few seconds, before a bright light shot out of the screen and onto me. I felt myself suddenly lift from my chair, and right into the computer. I honestly wanted to scream, but my mouth felt clamped shut, so I just closed my eyes tightly.

I suddenly felt myself falling, and smack straight onto a surface. Hard. I could feel the grass pressing into my fur and touch my skin, and I could definitely smell it. My head was throbbing a bit, and I felt dizzy as heck. "Ow.." I groaned, rubbing my head as it continued to pound painfully against my palm. My vision was a bit blurry, but a moment passed, and it slowly began to focus. "Yeow..what the heck happened?" I slowly looked around, my neck feeling a bit cramped up from having smacked into the ground at such a force. I took the sides of my head into my hands, and popped my neck, relieving the cramped feeling.

It took me a second later to realize I was surrounded in darkness. I looked up, and could see a semi cloudy sky. The moon was shining darkly down onto the ground, allowing me limited light to see. _'What the bejeezus is going on here...?' _I thought to myself as I slowly stood up. As I did, my foot came in contact with an object. "OW!" I hissed, clutching my foot that throbbed painfully now. "How many times am I going to get hurt in this place?!" I couldn't see the object, so I lowered back down to my knees and searched the ground for it with my hands. I finally came in contact with it, and examined it using my hands. _'A flashlight,' _I finally realized, searching rapidly for the button to turn the light on.

The flashlight was long and skinny, but quite heavy. I kept a tough grip on it as I pressed down on the button. The light shown a bit brighter than what I expected. I had to narrow my eyes as it's bright ray showered the grass in front of me. "Where am I?" I mumbled to myself, shining the light everywhere I could point it. I appeared to be in a forest type environment. It was quiet, except for the occasional noises of crickets and bugs chirping into the night.

I nearly was scared out of my fur as a crackling noise was heard beside me. _"Sara? Sara, can you hear me!?" _came a familiar voice.

"GAH!" I screamed, shooting around to look beside me. My heart pounded furiously as I didnt' see anyone there. "Who was-?!"

_"Sara! PLEASE pick up your walkie talkie! Are you ok?"_

It was Rigby's voice. I fumbled my hand furiously into my jeans pocket, and yanked out the walkie talkie. I shakingly pressed my thumb into the button on the side, and lifted the thing to my ear. "Y-yeah, I can hear you!"

_"Good! Hey listen. Mordecai just went to get Skips. Where are you!?"_

I bit my lip, practically sinking my teeth into the skin of my lip. I flinched in disgust as I faintly tasted blood. "I'm in some sort of woods," I said as calmly as I could. It was hard to speak clearly. Fear and worry was building up inside me crazy.

_"WOODS?! What woods?!"_

"How the heck should I know?!" I snapped. "Do I look like some sort of map!?"

_"Yeah, whatever. Anyway, just stay where you are. But if you hear something coming towards you or something, run!"_

"Run!? What if I run into it!?" I argued.

_"THEN KICK IT WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE! I DON'T CARE!"_

"Eugh!" I growled. "This isn't helping!" I nervously turned to stare at the woods. I was sort of at the beginning of it, I then realized. Just a couple more steps, and I would be inside of it. It was quiet for a minute or two, before the walkie talkie crackled back to life.

_"Ok! Skips and Mordecai are here!" _Rigby said.

"Thank god!" I sighed. "'Bout time too!"

_'What'd you guys do!?' _came Skips' voice from the background.

_"We were just playing a computer game! Then Sara got sucked into it!'_

_'What computer game was it?'_

_'Slender!'_

_"You fools! Don't you know that game is cursed?!"_

"CURSED?!" I yelled out. "WHAT DO YOU _MEAN _CURSED?!"

_"Owwww!" _came Rigby's whine. _'Don't yell in my ear!"_

_"What I mean is, the game is cursed because the ones who play it and don't think it's scary have to learn the hard way that it is. If someone were to say the game wasn't scary while playing it, they'll get sucked into it. Then the game becomes real. They've got to collect all the pages, and avoid Slenderman.'_

_"What happens if they don't collect all the pages and Slenderman gets them?" _came Mordecai's voice.

I swallowed, pressing my ear further into the walkie talkie, as though wanting the thing to go into it so I would be able to hear everything.

_'Then the game ends as always. The computer will bust though, seeing as it's a dimension teleporter now and the connection between our dimension and the games dimension will break. And the player will be stuck in the games dimension. Forever."_


End file.
